Unwelcome Guest
by RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Rated T, just in case. When Edward goes hunting one night, Bella gets an unwelcome guest. But, why didn't Alice see it? Will Edward get there in time? Only readers will find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Though my name is Stephanie, I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**Chapter 1**

I let out another sigh. I was having a very bad day. Edward and the rest of his family had gone hunting in southern Oregon. I hated having them all gone, but I missed Edward the most.

I would never let him know what kind of pain it caused me to have him leave. It was almost unbearable. But, I knew that if he knew that I felt this way about him leaving, he wouldn't leave my side, even to hunt.

It was around 1 AM. I had just woken up from one of the abandonment nightmares that Edward's presence kept away. I was home alone in the house, because Charlie had taken the night shift at the police station. The person who was supposed to be there had called in sick, so Charlie was next in line to take over.

I heard a clunk outside of my window. I didn't think much of it at first. I thought it would be a raccoon, or some other animal.

I rolled over trying to fall back to sleep, suppressing the nightmare from my mind.

After another minute or two, I heard another noise. This one was a thumping sound. I wondered if it was Edward, but I decided against it. He would never make this much racket. His secret entrances were always silent.

The next thought that came to my mind was Jacob. But, he was in Canada.

Then a thousand thoughts of Jacob washed over me, though I had been trying not to think of him so much, it only made me sad and depressed.

I thought of the bikes, and how his warm, huge hand felt wrapped around mine. His laugh and warm smile that always made me feel better also came to mind.

Then they started to take a turn for the worse. I thought of how I ad broken him in his already wounded state by telling him I chose Edward over his, even though I loved him. And all of the times I had hurt him. I shuddered at the thought of that.

So, what ever was out there wasn't him.

For a brief moment, I wondered if there was another revenge- stricken vampire out to kill me. No, they would be silent, too. So would the Vouturi. Though, that thought sent shivers down my spine. Alice would have seen that.

So, if Alice hadn't said anything to Edward, this couldn't be bad, right? I decided that if Alice didn't see anything harmful, if wasn't going to be bad. Or, if it was, Edward wouldn't have left me alone. That's what I thought at the time, but I was wrong.

My window slid open silently.

**--**

**EPOV**

We were packing up to go home. I was excited and hurrying, because the sooner we got home, the sooner I could see my beautiful Bella.

I knew she didn't like it when I left her, but I didn't want to hurt her. The thought of me slipping up around her was unbearable. I couldn't protect her from myself. I shuddered in response.

I was running around at top speed, trying to get everyone to hurry up. But, no one was listening. They were all having fun and joking around.

I was going to take off in my Volvo, but then I decided against it. Bella would be sleeping, she wouldn't know the difference if I wasn't there for a few more hours…

_Selfish, selfish, selfish_! I told myself. But, at the same time, spending quality time with my family was necessary.

I sighed and went to go sit by Alice. Everybody was watching Emmett and Jasper have a wrestling match. Whenever one of them pinned the other down, we would all count. If we counted to three, the one getting pinned down would lose.

Jasper got Emmet on the ground, in a seemingly unbreakable hold. Everyone shouted, "One… Two-" We got broken off by an enormous growl coming from Emmett's chest as he heaved Jasper off of him.

Jasper flew a few yards to the right, and landed on his feet.

They came at each other again and again, until Jasper once again got Emmet down. He held Emmet there for the full three seconds, then jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Finally! I beat you!! That's just proof that I am stronger." Jasper gloated.

Emmett was still on the ground, cursing. Jasper got over himself long enough to help his brother up.

When Jasper extended his hand, Emmett just smacked it away. He pushed himself off the ground. "Just wait until me get home, I'll beat you so bad… that, uh…"

We all laughed at the fact that Emmett couldn't come up with anything to say.

"What are you going to say?" Jasper taunted.

Everybody got up to congratulate Jasper, and Rosalie went to go console Emmett. I didn't realize Alice wasn't with us until she screamed from where we were sitting earlier.

Jasper and Carlisle were at her side in less than a second. "What did you see?" They asked together. We all recognized the blank look that she had on her face.

I tried to read her mind, but she wouldn't let me see.

"Edward, Bella…" Alice whispered. Then I could see what her vision was about, and I was horrified. I ran to my car, and gunned the engine. I drove faster than I had in a long time. That last time I drove this fast, I had been going to a ballet studio.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Let me know what I should improve on, and what you think will happen next! Sorry it's so short! **

**-Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! You all rock! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Though my name is Stephanie, I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Please, please, I'll do anything." I heard a low rough voice whisper. This froze me where I was. Nothing was making sense.

Another voice hissed back, "No! Now, either you get in there, or the rest of you get killed!" If I wasn't already in shock, I was now. I recognized this voice immediately. It was Demitri.

My hands started to shake, and my eyes were wider than I thought possible.

Suddenly, a large body was roughly shoved through my window. I gasped when he stood up and saw I saw his face. It was Seth.

His face was full of panic and worry, and his eyes were anxious. He had dried tears on his cheeks. When he looked at me, fresh ones sprung into his eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "You have to come with me."

"Why?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Because some vampires named Demitri and Jane are here."

"How did they get you here?"

He snorted with a thin attempt at bravado. "They came and took me when I had just phased back from my patrol shift. They said that if I knew what was best for me, I'd come with them silently. So, I did. I knew they had some sort of power.

"And there was one, named Cecilia, that said it was a good idea to come, and I believed her." He continued.

"Whoa, wait. Who's Cecilia?" I hadn't heard of her when I was in Italy.

"I don't know!" He was clearly frustrated. "I don't know who any of these vampires are!"

When he said that, I felt tears come to my eyes. "I know you don't, Seth. This is all my fault."

He came and put his arm around my shoulders. "What do you mean by that?"

I could feel the tears rolling down my face. "Jacob told you the story of what happened when I went to Italy, right?"

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Well, there was this one part I left out. When Edward talked us out of trouble, Alice had to make a promise. That promise was that I'd either be turned into a vampire, or die." My voice broke on the last word and my few tears became full blown sobs.

"Shh, shhh." Seth tried to quiet me. I could tell he was upset that we made this promise.

I could actually stifle the sobs quite easily, to my surprise.

So, I continued. "We thought we had longer than this! Edward was going to bite me so soon… just another month."

I felt Seth stiffen. I remembered that he didn't know that I fully intended to join the Cullens, and become a vampire.

Suddenly he got up with incredible speed for a werewolf and punched the wall. It made a hole the size of his fist. He pulled it out slowly, and his arms were shaking. His chest seemed to enlarge and more and more violent shudders ripped through his body.

Then he took a deep breath, and calmed himself. Soon, everything except for his arms was still.

I didn't realize until then that I had been unable to move on my bed, with my body in a rigid pose.

Seth took one look at me and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. That just took me by surprise. I didn't know-"

"It's fine." I reassured him. "But, why are you still here talking to me? Why aren't they forcibly grabbing us and making us go?"

"They said I could have as long as I needed, and I could tell you whatever story worked. I decided the story I wanted to tell was the truth."

"Okay, well we should probably get this over with." I knew my impending doom.

"But, there is one more thing you should know." Seth said, hesitantly.

"What?"

"They-" he broke off and had to start again. "They have Jacob."

They had Jacob. _Jacob_. No, no, no! I felt my heart stop for a split second. I almost fainted right there.

"Bella, are you all right?" Seth asked, his voice full of concern. "You don't look so good."

All of a sudden, he collapsed onto the floor, screaming and withering in pain. I jumped up to help him, though I could do nothing. I knew what was going on.

I glared at the window, and my suspicions were correct. Jane was staring through the window, smiling beautifully. Her eyes were filled with so much hate and torture that I couldn't stand it. I knew that I was dead already, so what did it matter?

"Stop it!" I screamed at the window. "Stop hurting him!"

She simply shook her head and kept smiling.

I have no idea what I was thinking when I jumped up and tried to shove her off the roof. Seth's screams pushed me over the edge. I was so angry. I didn't anticipate her move though. She pushed me away and climbed into my house.

She tore her gaze away from Seth, so the screaming stopped, though the tortured look in his eyes did not go away. It reminded me of Edward, and I felt a wave of emotion rock through me, I almost fell over.

I felt anger, towards Demitri and Jane, for the future pain Edward will be caused. Sadness, because he'd obviously do something rash again, and guilt, for bringing this upon myself.

Seth scrambled to his feet. "I'm so sorry Bells."

Jane, who had been standing there silently through all this, turned to me. "I can see you're not a vampire, are you?" She quickly stepped up to me and speedily grabbed my ring finger on my left hand and broke it. I cried out in pain. "No, you're not. Well, you know what this means. Well, it wouldn't have meant anything if you were. We'd still kill you."

She was still holding my left hand, when she examined it more closely. "What's this? A ring?" Jane seemed genuinely surprised. She swiftly yanked it off, making my finger completely the wrong way. I shrieked in anguish again.

I looked up to Seth's face to take my mind off the pain. He was staring at my hand, looking like he was going to be sick. He was a sallow green under his skin. I quickly averted my gaze.

Jane was still examining the ring. "You two were finally going to tie the knot, huh?" She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes. "Too bad you never will."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Everyone who reviewed, you ALL made my day

**A/N: Well, I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted, but here's chapter 3.Keep them coming, anyway. R&R! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I cried a little bit while writing it. **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

_Jane was still examining the ring. "You two were finally going to tie the knot, huh?" She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes. "Too bad you never will."_

"Where's Jacob?" I screamed, ignoring the fact that she just said I was going to die.

"Calm down. He's in the car, let's say, 'sleeping'." She winked at me.

"Let him go! You have no right to keep him here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tisk, tisk. Screaming doesn't get you anywhere. The only thing it does is make me angrier. And when I'm angry, I do this."

Jane turned to Seth and started to burn him with her thoughts again. He fell to the ground once again, but this time he didn't scream as much. There were still a few hollers of pain.

I wanted to take his agony away, so I lowered my voice to a normal tone. "You're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm so very sorry. Please accept my apology." I used the politest words that I could possibly come up with. It sounded like I was talking how Edward would.

Jane tore her gaze away from Seth, and looked back at me. "Fine. Your apology is acknowledged." Seth slowly got to his feet this time, breathing really hard.

"I'm so sorry Seth." I whispered this, but I knew Jane could hear anyway.

He looked down at me and put his arm around my shoulder again. "It's fine, Bella. I brought her here."

"No!" I protested. "This is my fault. All my fault." I dropped my head into my hand.

He didn't disagree, but his hand rubbed my back, trying to make me feel better. At this point, nothing could make me feel better. I felt the tears fall down my face again.

"Yes, it is!" Jane butt in, agreeing enthusiastically. "If you had never come to Volturra, Demitri and I wouldn't have been mocked. Then we wouldn't have something against you.

"So," she concluded. "If your brain was working the way it is supposed to, you would either get the chance to become a vampire, or have a quick death."

"A- a quick death?" I choked out.

"Well, you didn't think you wouldn't suffer, did you? This isn't strictly business anymore. Now there's something personal behind it."

"Wait, how come you were mocked, but not Aro?" I was confused.

"Well, no one would dare mock him! You should know that."

I nodded, realizing what a stupid question that was.

"Well," Jane said. "Enough stalling, wishing your fiancé would get here and save you. We'd just kill him, too." She grabbed Seth by the arm, and pulled him to the window. He went with her willingly, knowing that if he didn't cooperate, he'd probably lose his arm. They both had their noses wrinkled in disgust.

Jane gave him a meaningful look, warning him that if he didn't comply she wasn't afraid to hurt him. She pointed to the window with her free hand.

Seth shot another sorry look at me, then obeyed her unspoken command.

Jane turned back to me, her eyes pitiful. "Listen, I know what it's like to be in love, then have that love torn away." She whispered so Demitri couldn't hear. "I'm breaking the rules by doing this, but you can write him a letter, if you want."

She straightened up then, becoming irritated again. "That is the only area in your life I feel sorry you. You will still suffer for my pain." Then she brought her voice up to her normal level. "I'll be in the car. If you're not there in ten minutes, well… Jacob wouldn't be happy with you." She whipped around and lithely climbed out the window.

Alone with my thoughts, I sat down on the chair for my desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Thank God she didn't break my right finger, or writing the letter would have been near impossible.

I started writing a letter to my true love, with my hands shaking and tears falling down my face, knowing I'd never see him again.

**EPOV**

An hour and a half. _An hour and a half! _That's how long it took me to get back to Port Angeles, and I still had a twenty minute drive ahead of me.. I drove fast, really fast. The whole time I was thinking '_Bella, Bella, no! No, no, no! Not my angel! Please, NO!'_

I went through the vision I saw in Alice's head. Jane was looking at Bella, like she was watching a wrestling match. You feel sorry for the person getting beat up, but not too concerned. "_Listen, I know what it's like to be in love, then have that love torn away_." Jane had said. I didn't know why she was whispering. "_I'm breaking the rules by doing this, but you can write him a letter, if you want_." I knew that she was talking about me. Bella writing me a good-bye letter, before she went and got killed.

She suddenly looked like she remembered something. We became mean again, and the words Jane said next stung me like venom. . "_That is the only area in your life I feel sorry you. You will still suffer for my pain_."

I had no idea what kind of pain she was talking about. She then raised her voice. "_I'll be in the car. If you're not there in ten minutes, well… Jacob wouldn't be happy with you_." She swiftly turned around and went out the window. The same window I used to come to my beautiful Bella at night. The thought only made me step down on the acceleration pedal HARDER. I thought it might break.

After that, it went back to Bella, sleeping in her room, looking as peaceful and as happy as ever. That part made no sense.

I couldn't understand what Jane meant when she said, 'Jacob wouldn't be happy with you.' What did Jacob have to do with anything? I thought the dog boy was in Canada.

I kept pushing my car faster and faster to Bella's house. But, something inside of me told me I was going to be too late. I tried to ignore that thought.

When I finally got to Bella's house, I slammed on the breaks so hard that there was a massive amount of smoke coming from the tires in the back.

As soon as I opened the car door, a bunch of scents hit me at once.

There was Jane's, Demitri's, and one more I didn't recognize. Then, I smelt the stenches of the werewolves. There were Jacob's and Seth's distinct and disgusting scents.

Ran at my top speed to the window in her bedroom. I climbed in, and immediately smelt Jane and Seth's unique scents up here, combined with the sweetest smell in the world. My Bella's smell.

I noticed a hole in the wall. I wondered where that came from.

Then my eyes fell upon a sheet of paper on her desk. It was folded in half and said _Edward _on the front in Bella's clumsy scrawl that I loved.

I flipped it open, and read it a few times before the words registered a meaning in my brain. There were tear stains all over the paper.

_Edward, _it had said.

_I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, or who I'm with. I don't want to see you get hurt, too. I have to, Seth and Jake are in danger and I'm responsible. I don't know why Alice didn't see this coming. Please tell her I'm NOT angry or upset with her. Tell your family that I love them, and I'm sorry for all trouble I caused them. Now, Edward, I need you to listen to me. DO NOT get yourself killed over this. I want you to MOVE ON with your life. It's not fair_ _to you to live for a million years without someone that loves you the way you love them. I have to go. I love you, and I'll miss you. Now, go on and live your life._

_I love you more than you know, Bella_

_P.S. Tell Charlie I love him._

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it! I'm sure you can see why I was crying while writing this! Thanks to my wonderful fans! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, to all of my reviewers- YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME

**A/N: Ok, to all of my reviewers- YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! A special thank you to all my peeps who have reviewed more than once! Here's Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, except Cecilia. She's mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I knew that if I could cry, right now I'd be sobbing. Bella'd been taken by Jane and Demitri, but this wasn't a command from Aro. This was on their own will, so there was no place they'd take her for sure.

Bella must have been bawling when she wrote this. I could see all of the water droplets on the paper, blurring some of her writing.

She said she wanted me to move on with my life. As if that's possible. I couldn't believe that she thought I could ever love another person. That was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

And, she should have known that I would get myself killed over this. I could not go on with out my angel in my life. The thought of never seeing Bella again were totally unbearable.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at the caller id, and it said Alice. I tried to stifle the sobs to answer the phone. Maybe she'd seen another glimpse of Bella's future… if she wasn't already dead. NO! I refused to even think that one terrible thought.

"He-hello?" I sounded like crap even to my ears.

"Edward! Snap out of it! She's still alive." She sounded rushed and panicked.

"Where is she, Alice?" There was no sound from Alice, so I screamed to the phone. "ALICE! WHERE IS BELLA?!"

"Exactly one hour from now, they'll be stopping in… Vancouver." She sighed in relief. I looked at the clock. 1:19 AM.

I jumped out the window and into my car. I was still on the phone with Alice, so I asked her, "Alice, why do you think you didn't see this coming?"

She sighed again, but this time, in frustration. "I don't know, Edward. What I just told you I just one vision. All of the other times I've tried to look into her future, I saw Bella sleeping safe and sound in her bed, with you holding her. I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, Alice, will I make it to Vancouver in time?" I was anxious for Bella's future.

"Edward, I told you, I see you holding Bella in her-" She gasped and stopped talking.

"Alice, Alice? Can you hear me?" I knew what was going on. She was having a vision.

Suddenly, I heard Jasper on the phone. "Uh, Edward. She'll have to call you back…." I could practically feel the waves of calm coming off of him to compose Alice.

"NO!" I screamed into the phone. "Put Alice back on!"

I heard Alice in the background telling Jasper to give her the phone.

She finally got it back. "Edward, I had another vision. You need to hurry!"

**BPOV**

I walked out the front door with minutes to spare. I wanted to change my clothes, before I left, too.

Demitri held the door to the car open. His sneer was menacing. This car was a Honda minivan. I'd come to expect a much fancier car. But, I guessed they bought this on short notice.

"Ladies first." He said in a mocking tone.

I climbed in to the car. I saw Jane in the middle row, patting a seat for me to sit in. Seth was squished in the back seat with Jacob, who was unconscious. He was propped up against the window. The sight made me almost breakdown again.

In the front, Demitri had just climbed into the driver's position. He started the car, and then we were speeding away from my house.

There was another person in the car. This woman was absolutely stunning; she could give Rosalie a run for her money. Seth had mentioned another vampire, Cecilia. This had to be her. She had bright crimson eyes, a full set of lips, and long, jet-black hair. She turned around and glared at me with hostility in her eyes. "You must be Bella. The source of all of this trouble. You do smell good. I don't understand why Edward keeps you. You would be so much more satisfying as a snack."

I heard a growl in the back seat. I turned around to see Seth shaking so hard, the whole car was vibrating.

"Seth, please calm down. Please." I plead with him.

He got himself under control enough that only his hands were shaking.

"Cecilia, please refrain from harassing our guest." Jane said. I don't know why she didn't want her to mock me, but I sure didn't disagree.

"How did you get Jake?" I asked quietly and hesitantly.

Jane smiled at me. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She turned her wicked gaze to Jacob. He awoke with a jolt, and he started to scream in pain. He jerked around, breaking the seatbelt.

Jane turned back to me. "Now you may ask your question." She turned her attention else where.

Jake looked around franticly. He saw Seth, who was right there, next to him, first. "Aw, no!" He groaned. "They got you too?"

Seth sighed. "Not just me." He jerked his head in my direction.

Jacob's head slowly turned to me. When his eyes met mine, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I felt so horrible.

He slowly nodded his head in his hands.

More tears rolled down my face as I started my apology. "I'm so sorry, Jacob! So, so sorry. This is all my fault. I feel too terrible for doing this to you that-"

He cut me off. "What do you mean this is your fault?" He lifted his head up. "Aw, Bella! Don't cry."

I looked at my hands. "Well, remember the story I told you of when I went to Italy?"

"Yeah, you went there to save your beloved leech. And he talked you out of trouble."

"Well, I left out one little detail."

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "What detail?" He prompted.

"We had to promise that I'd either be turned into a vampire, or they'd come and kill me." I whispered the last part.

I looked up at Jake, and he looked deathly white underneath his russet complex. Then he looked mad. "And Edward didn't do that, did he? If it were me, I would have done anything to save you. Instead he let you be killed! Why would he do that? Don't you mean anything to him?"

"Jake, he was going to change me, after the wedding, remember?"

That threw him for a minute. "But, why would he take a chance? I would have done it right away."

"He was relying on Alice's vision to give us a warning before they came for me."

"Well, why didn't she see this happening?" he demanded.

"Good question." I turned to look at the three vampires in the car.

Cecilia smiled evilly, looking back at the three of us. "Well, it has to do with my power. I can control other vampire's minds. So I made it look as if Jane and Demitri weren't planning anything. And right now I'm making it look like you're in your bed, asleep. I guess you could call me an illusionist."

"And you joined the Vouturi, but you didn't let Alice see, so she wouldn't know something was up." I guessed.

"That's right! I'm glad your brain is working in one way, you insignificant human-"

She was cut off by her own screams and Jane saying, "I told you not to mock her! This is what you get, though, for disobeying me."

After a minute, Jane averted her gaze.

Cecilia was panting. "You fool!" She yelled at Jane. "You made me lose focus, and the psychic saw something!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Reviewers- you all make my day

**A/N: Reviewers- you all make my day! R&R! You know the drill!**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MY DISCLAMIER FOR THE REST OF MY STORY. I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Well, except Cecilia.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"What did she see?" Jane said in a much calmer tone. I wondered how she could be so calm when anyone else in her position would freak out.

Cecilia closed her eyes for a minute, and everyone in the car was perfectly still. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open, and there was that evil grin that was back on her face.

"Her vision was muddled by the werewolves. She didn't see anything. Ah, and now I am doubly glad I brought those two dogs." Cecilia shot a sneer at Jacob and Seth.

I heard a curse from the back seat. I whipped my head around to see Jacob muttering a string of profanities. It took me a moment to realize that he thought it was his fault that Alice couldn't see me, there for Edward couldn't come and get me.

"Jake, it's fine. This is my fault, remember?"

"Bella, I refuse to let you claim all of the blame here. If I wasn't a werewolf, Edward" I flinched when Jake said his name. "would be here, saving the day, again." His voice had a bit of venom near the end.

"Aw, you two are fighting over whose fault it is, that's so touching." Demitri mocked. "Well, I have a compromise. I say it's both of your faults. Now, could you please shut the hell up?"

I obeyed, as did Jacob.

After a few more minutes, Demitri asked Jane, "So, we are still on for Vancouver?"

"That would be a yes." Jane said simply.

I looked at the clock. 1:19 AM. I wondered what Edward was doing this very second. He was probably freaking out, since Alice saw my future disappear. **(A/N: If you look back at chapter 4, I did that on purpose.) **

We left my house about ten minutes ago, meaning we'd get to Vancouver in about an hour. I knew we'd get there faster is we had a faster car, but luckily they had stuck to a minivan so we could all ride together.

I stared out the window, knowing that my death was waiting for me.

**EPOV**

I sped up. My speedometer said I was almost going 200 MPH. It still wasn't fast enough.

I thought about my conversation with Alice a few minutes ago.

"_Edward, you need to hurry." She had told me._

"_Why?" I panicked. "Am I going to be too late?" My voice cracked when I said 'late.'_

"_No, I see you there, saving her." Relief was instantaneous. I knew if I could cry, I'd be sobbing tears of joy. My angel was going to be safe. I was so happy that i didn't catch that Alice's didn't sound right. It sounded like something was upseting her._

_Then, something caught my attention. "How could you see what was going on with the dogs there?" I growled the word 'dogs'._

"_It was the weirdest thing. It was like I was having two visions at once. One of them was what I see when the wolves are with her, but the other was Bella, screaming at the top of her lungs." It sounded like she was keeping something from me, but I didn't press the matter._

_If I had a heart, it would have sped up, along with my Volvo, with worry. "Why was she screaming?" I whispered._

"_She was yelling at you to stop fighting with the other three vampires, and then the vision goes blank, like it does when the wolves come." She was on the point of hyperventalition now. I can't believe i didn't catch it earlier._

"_Whoa, wait. _Three_ vampires? I thought it was just Jane and Demitri." But, then I remembered something. "Oh, that would explain the other scent at Bella's house."_

"_Yeah, whoever she is, she's got some kind of power that's blocking my visions."_

"_Do you know exactly where they are?" I inquired._

_She told me the exact location they'd be stopping at._

"_Okay, is there anything else I need to know?" _

_She hesitated. "Well, when you see Bella…." Alice started over. "Well, she won't be in the condition you left her in."_

"_WHAT?!" I yelled this so loud the whole car shook._

"_Hey, I said you'd save her. But, not before she's hurt." She was crying broken, tearless sobs, now. "And, it's pretty bad, too."_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!"_

"_Because, I wanted to assure you that you'd get to Bella before she died!" She hung up the phone._

I couldn't stand to see my angel in pain, or even think about it, for that matter.

While I was driving, I came up with a plan that involved the wolves and I working together. I shuddered at the thought, but I knew that if we wanted to save Bella, this was the only way.

**Okay, raise your hand if you hate me for giving you all of these cliffies! If your hand just shot up, join the club. **

**Now, seriously, I want some reviews. So, press the little reviewy button like crazy!! Press it NOW! Why are you still reading this? You're not very good at following directions! ******


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews, guys

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! It makes my happy, which makes me write more. There's a poll on my page. Go vote when your done reading this, puh-lease! **

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I still had silent tears streaming down my cheeks. I was going to miss the Cullens. I never really got to know Rosalie. I felt so bad for leaving our relation ship like it was.

And, then there was Emmett. I was looking forward to arm wrestling him when I finally was changed into a vampire.

I was never close with Jasper, for my own safety. I couldn't wait until I was able to be with him, without making him uncomfortable.

I had promised Alice I'd go shopping with her for the wedding next week. She was the closest thing to a sister I had ever had.

Then I remembered all of the money that the Cullens spent on the wedding. All of that money was going to be wasted.

Then, there was Carlisle and Esme. My future parents.

I tried so hard not to think about Edward. Of course, I failed miserably. I thought about our meadow, and him running through the forest with me hanging on his back. These memories only made me cry harder.

I hoped he got my note. I meant every word I said.

The hardest part to write was when I had told him that I wanted him to move on and find someone else that would love him. The more selfish part of me said that I didn't want another girl to come near him or to love him. But the bigger part of me, which put Edward first, told me that I couldn't let him live without some one that would love him like I did.

But, my bigger concern was that Edward would go back to Italy. He told me he wouldn't live with out me, but I hoped he was exaggerating.

As we passed into Canada, I realized that I was leaving behind my dream life.

**Sorry that was so short and boring. I really wanted to show what Bella was feeling about each of the Cullens. Like it? Hate it? Review it! And don't forget about the poll!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, in this chapter you get to hear Jacob tell the story of how the Voulturi caught him… Have fun!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Demitri finally stopped the car in front of an old abandoned warehouse. It was in the middle of nowhere.

Cecilia and Demitri were out of the car before it even fully turned off.

I hesitated. In the brief moment that I paused, Jane pushed me and I slammed into the unopened car door.

I hit my head on the window so hard that there was a small crack in the glass. I saw black spots in front of my eyes. Then my head started to throb painfully. "Damnit." I muttered. That was the hardest I had ever hit my head on anything.

"Well, that's what you get for being slow!" Jane said in an overly cheery voice that made me sick to my stomach.

Then, the whole car started to vibrate. I looked into the backseat to see both Jacob and Seth shaking from head to toe. It took me a moment to realize that they wanted to protect me from the vile monsters that threatened us all.

"Guys. Please don't." I choked out between spasms of pain coming from my head.

Seth calmed down quickly. But, Jake just shook his head and continued to vibrate. I grasped the fact that he was going to explode into a wolf in a matter of seconds in the car.

Jacob's chest started to swell. "Dude!" Seth yelled, clearly worried.

Less than a half of a second later the entire car exploded. The sound of metal and glass shattering hurt my ears. There was also a ripping sound coming from Jacob.

I was hurled into the air and saw several things at once. Jane landed on her feet after the car flew to chunks of metal. She was watching Jacob with a mixture of bewilderment and hate.

I saw Seth on his butt, looking bewildered at Jake. He had several cuts on his face and arms that were already starting to heal themselves. Then I looked at Jacob, who was the giant russet brown wolf that I loved. And that wolf was starring at me in horror. He was the only one that noticed I was flung into the air, almost 15 feet off of the ground.

Then, I saw the ground quickly swirling towards my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob-wolf start to run to me, to try and save me from landing on the asphalt, but I knew he wouldn't get there in time.

I hit the ground and everything went black.

**JPOV**

**This is Jake's point of view on what just happened**

The leeches stopped the car in front of this old building that looked like it hadn't been used for years.

The two in the front go out quickly. "Damn parasites." It muttered under my breath so softly no one besides Seth could hear me.

Bella looked like she was going to get out, sensing what the bloodsucker wanted her to do. I don't know why, but she paused.

The cold piece of crap **(A/N I know Jacob wouldn't really say that, but I thought it was kind of funny, so I put it in. No offense to all Jacob lovers!) **didn't like that. She pushed Bella much harder than a human should be pushed.

To my extreme horror, she hit her head on the window. When she slowly pulled away, I saw her forehead had hit the glass so hard; there was a fissure in the window.

I reached out to help her, but my arms were shaking. I don't think she saw the gesture, because at the same moment, the small leech said, "That's what you get for being slow!" She said this in an over the top optimistic voice.

This sent me over the edge. I started to quiver hard. I looked over to see Seth doing the same thing. Between the two of us, we got the whole car to vibrate.

Bella looked over at us in horror, which was slightly marred because pain still twisted her features. "Guys." She pled between waves of agony that made her cringe. "Please don't."

Seth stopped shaking almost immediately. I, on the other hand, shook my head against her plea. There was nothing that could stop me now.

"Dude!" I heard Seth call to me. He sounded anxious and upset.

The next thing I knew I was a wolf, and I had other people's thoughts in my head.

I looked around to see what had happened. I took in the fact that the car had exploded. Oh, the bloodsuckers would kill me for this one.

I looked around for Bella, realizing that she was the only one who could get seriously injured in all of this.

I saw the girl that I loved soaring over 15 feet off of the ground. She looked absolutely terrified.

It took me a split second to find my legs, but then I was off. I knew I was going to be too late, but I had to try.

"_No, Bella! No, no!"_ I thought. It was right then that she hit the ground and lost consciousness. I reached her not two seconds afterwards.

"_Jake? Jacob where are you? And what are you doing with Bella? What's going on?"_ I heard Quil's unmistakable voice in my head.

"_Quil, listen to me! I need you to get all of our brothers and have them hold a conference in wolf form. Seth won't be there, he's here with me. He won't be able to join us."_

It was then Seth rushed over and picked Bella up, since I couldn't do anything for her in this form. Her hand was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Jake, look what you did!" Seth screamed at me, franticly looking between the beaten up Bella and me. I felt waves of guilt crash over me.

"_What did you do to Bella?" _Quil asked, slightly frenetic.

"_I'll explain it when you get everyone else!"_ I shouted as loudly as I could with my mind.

Then Quil was gone and my mind was silenced. But, in this quietness there was nothing to distract me from the fact that I had just hurt Bella.

Seth was gently brushing her hair away from her face. He touched her so gently; it was as if he thought he would hurt her even more if he applied any more pressure.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the three parasites in a meeting, quietly discussing something that looked rather important. I thought about making a run for it. I quickly decided against it. I had a better plan. **(A/N I was soooooo tempted to end the chapter there…. But, read on!)**

And, I would never leave Bella. Unlike the filthy, disgusting thing she loves. **(A/N I hated insulting Edward!) **

Seth just held Bella while we were waiting for the leeches to come and tell us what to do next. Once and a while Seth would look over at me shake his head and say something about how Bella was lucky she didn't get seriously hurt.

I winced as images of Emily flashed through my mind. I knew I could have critically hurt her.

Then, there were a bunch of voices in my head. I briefly wondered if this is how Edward feels all of the time.

"_Jake, what's going on man? I haven't seen you in forever!" _Embry had no idea that Seth, Bella and I were in great danger.

I heard a bunch of _"Jacob! What's up?" _and _"Dude, where are you and why is Seth with you?"_

Then I heard Sam's commanding voice some over all of there's. _"Everyone, quiet!"_ It was silent in less than a second. _"Now, Jacob. Tell us what happened from the beginning."_

I took a deep breath before I started, to calm myself. Seth looked over at me, puzzled. I gave him a meaningful look. He slowly nodded as a triumphant smile lit his face. Then he turned his attention back to Bella, and I started to tell my story.

"_Well, I was in Northern Canada, as I'm sure you all know. I was tired of hearing all of your thoughts, telling me to come home and all of that. So I changed back into my human form. _

"_I needed some clothes so I looked around. I found a campsite that had no people near it. I snuck into the tent and took a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. I left a few bucks for whoever's stuff I took._

"_So I began walking towards a town, I forget what the name is. I was walking and a car pulled up besides me. There was a guy in the car, asking if I wanted a ride. He seemed harmless enough, so I said yes._

"_We were driving for about forty minutes until I noticed that we passed the town. I wasn't concerned at first, because I knew I could run back._

"_But, then we kept going. Right when I was about to say something, he stopped the car. He just got out and left me there. He never came back. It was the strangest thing!_

"_Then the Voulturi showed up. They're these vampires who are like the rulers of all of the leeches. They told me that I should come with them if I didn't want Bella hurt._

"_So, I went with them. One of the bloodsuckers, I think her name is Jane, she kept burning me with her thoughts. Eventually I passed out._

"_But when I woke up they had Bella and Seth, too."_

Everything was silent. I think they were digesting the story I just told them. Then Sam asked, _"But, what happened on the way there?" _

I told them everything from beginning to end. I also told them where we were then and what just happened to Bella.

"_Jacob…" _Sam had growled.

"_I know, and I feel terrible about it, okay?"_

"_Alright, let's think of a plan to get you out of there." _Sam's voice was full of authority, and suddenly felt a lot safer.

**So, did you like it? Review it, no matter what! I have no idea why, but I kept spelling head wrong in this chapter. I was like, haid, no haed, no… uhhhh… Yeah, it was pretty pathetic!**

**I'm going on vacation until next Monday, so I won't be able to update, but I can check my email, so PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I'm back

**Okay, I'm back a little earlier than expected. Sorry for making you wait so long! Hey, there's a poll on my profile, so go vote!**

**EPOV**

I could hear Demitri's, Jane's, the new vampire named Cecilia's, Seth's, Jacob's, and the rest of the pack's thoughts now. I was so close.

"_This is so stupid!"_ Demitri had thought. "_We should just kill them all and get it over with. Aro will be furious when we get back and I just want to get it over with"._

I listened to Cecilia's mind next. "_Damnit! Why does the stupid psychic keep trying to get a vision? It's taking a lot out of me to keep blocking them. Okay, just think; Bella and Edward. Bella's sleeping; Edward's lying next to her. Ah, okay, she stopped. I wish we could hurry up and kill her, I'm thirsty, and she smells so good…."_

I growled in my car as a wave of intense fury swept over me. If Jasper was here, he'd probably pass out from all of the anger coming off of me.

Jane's thoughts surprised me. _"Arg! I hate this guilt! I have no idea why I feel this way."_

Seth's mind was the next on my list. _"Oh, my God, Jake! Can't you hurry up and get the rest of the wolves up here? I'm worried about Bella. How long has she been out now?"_

That statement caught my attention. I swiftly turned my attention to Jake's mind, to see if I could find out to Bella. I knew she wouldn't come away from this unscathed.

_"When I woke up they had Bella and Seth, too." _It sounded like he had just finished telling a story. His head was unusually quiet for a moment.

_"But, what happened on the way there?"_ That sounded like Sam's commanding voice.

I listened in silent horror as Jacob went over all of the events leading up to now. When he got to the part when the car exploded, I tensed. It felt like a boulder hit me when he told the other wolves what had happened to Bella. And the condition she was in now.

I stopped the car about a mile from where they were at. I hopped out, careful to stay down wind so no one could smell me.

I started listening to Jacob again. _"Alright, let's think of a plan to get you out of there."_ Sam had said. I listened to the plan, and decided when I come in and help them out.

**BPOV**

I groaned. I was hurting like crazy. I moaned again, but this time a pair of very warm arm tightened around me.

My eyes wrenched open in to a pair of concerned eyes. It took me a moment to realize this was Seth and he was holding me.

The previous events swirled into my head. My eyes drifted to Jacob. He was still in his wolf form, but did I expect anything else? He seemed to be mentally else where.

I remembered that he could communicate to all of the other wolves back home. My eyes widened. I looked back at Seth and he just nodded his head. He knew what I was thinking.

For the first time that night, I felt a glimmer of hope inside of me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Seth sounded genuinely concerned.

It took me a moment to find my voice. "Yeah. I'm fine." But my voice faltered at the end. My hand was throbbing.

I quickly looked at it, but swiftly averted my eyes. It looked odd and at a weird angle.

Seth followed my eyes. He didn't let go.

I cleared my throat. "Really, I'm okay to stand by myself. You can put me down."

He seemed skeptical as he followed my instructions.

Suddenly, Jake whipped his head around. His eyes became apologetic as soon as he saw me.

"It's alright." I whispered as I gently reached out to stroke his face. With my hand midway to his face, I decided this wasn't a good idea. It would only hurt us both more in the long run. So, my hand hung in the air for a second, and then I dropped it.

His eyes stayed retained in misery and guilt.

"Don't." I said a little bit louder. "Please don't be sad. It's not really your fault." The second part was only half true. But, none the less, I had to make him feel better.

He just shook his head. I had no idea what to do to take Jake's mind off of the accident.

I thought of something at that precise moment. I glanced over my shoulder to see Demitri, Jane, and Cecilia in a very deep discussion.

"Focus." I said in the quietest whisper I could manage. I tapped my temple, to remind him of the other wolves in his head, and flinched. I reminded myself of Edward and it tore at the hole in my heart that formed whenever he and I were separated.

Jacob's eyes narrowed at my involuntary cringe. But, he nodded and went back to his own little world with the rest of the pack.

I turned to where Seth was a minute ago, but he wasn't there. I spun around, worried.

My worries were unnecessary in the end. He was a few yards back, giving Jake and I space.

I walked back to him. We just waited together, watching the clouds in the sky. The sun wouldn't be up for another few hours, but a few rays colored some clouds. They were a beautiful deep purple color. We didn't say anything.

After a little while, Demitri walked up to us. "Well, let's go." He shot a dirty glance at Jacob and walked away.

The three of us looked at each other, then Seth and I stood. We knew we couldn't do anything but go with them. I took a deep breath and we trudged forward to meet our destiny.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Don't forget about the poll!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the reviews you guys

**Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! As usual, you all rock! I am unbelievably sorry that this took so long to put up. My brother crashed our computer, so it was down for A WHOLE WEEK! So, if any of you would like to kick his butt, be my guest! AH! I read Breaking Dawn! WOW!**

**Wow, that was a long author's note about things you don't care about. On with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

The other wolves and I were still in deep discussion when Demitri came up to the three of us. "Well, let's go." He said in a bored monotone. He shot a dirty glance at me.

I didn't know if the bloodsuckers knew I could communicate with the wolves back home. I don't think they did, since they hadn't ordered me to change yet.

Bella became as pale as her beloved leeches. She got up shakily and followed the parasites. Seth and I looked at each other. Bella glanced back over her shoulder.

"Come on, you guys. We have to go." She whispered. She tried to look confident then, but her eyes betrayed her true fear.

Seth stood up, brushed off his pants and started after Bella. I started to walk, too.

_"All right, they're taking us into the warehouse now. How far away are you guys?"_ I thought.

Sam responded to my question. _"We will be there in about 15 minutes. Will you guys be okay until then?" _

I looked at Bella; since she was the one I was worried about the most. She looked like she was determined to be okay. I hoped and prayed that she could hold up until then.

_"Yeah, we should be good." _I was going to make sure Seth and Bella would walk out of here okay. No matter what.

_"All right, do the vampires know that you can communicate with us?" _That was Jared.

I thought back to my earlier thoughts. _"I highly doubt it. If they knew I would be forced to phase back."_

Then Paul spoke up. _"When I get my hands on those leeches they'll wish that they could-" _

Paul couldn't finish his threat because Sam cut him off. _"PAUL! Focus. We're getting closer. We're making great time."_

I finally got to the ware house and stepped inside. It was really dark in there. The only light was coming from the open door we just came through. I could see the outlines of things, but nothing else. I'm sure the vamps could see everything.

"Go sit on that side of the ware house." Jane said in a commanding voice. "We still have some minor details we still need to discuss."

I briskly walked to the far wall. I heard Bella stumble a few times, probably over her own two feet. Each time, Seth would hold her up and she would whisper her thanks.

We finally got to the other end of the ware house. There was a small patch of dull light coming from the roof. I guess the ceiling fell in there, or something. I didn't dwell on it for long.

_"Okay, we are about ten minutes out. Everything all right there?" _Sam's voice asked in my head.

_"Yeah, everything is fine. We're in the ware house now, and the parasites are just-" _

I was cut off by an angry roar coming from one of the female bloodsuckers and Cecilia rushing toward Bella at full speed. She looked like she was about ready to kill someone. My brain quickly processed that the person she would kill would be Bella.

I swiftly stepped in between Bella and the monster coming to attack her.

The force of the bloodsucker ramming into me was like a boulder rolling down hill, then hitting you at the bottom. I barely moved at all, though.

She stumbled back, then hesitated for a moment. Those few seconds were long enough for me to regain my composure and for Bella to scream at us, "Please stop!" I ignored her. I braced myself for her next attack.

_"Jacob, only fight back at a bare minimum to keep her from Bella and Seth. We don't want to start anymore fighting before we get there."_ Sam's voice sounded calm, but I could hear an edge to it.

I debated for a moment. I want nothing more to rip out her throat for trying to hurt Bella. But, Sam had logic on his side. Even if Seth phased, we would still be out numbered. And with Jane's talent on their side….

_"Fine."_ I thought not even a second before Cecilia hit me again. Her snarls were erupting from her chest and her teeth were snapping. Her eyes, which were fierce and menacing, were locked on Bella.

About fifteen seconds later, Demitri and Jane _walked_ over and finally pulled Cecilia off of me. Jane shot me an apologetic look. I growled at all three of the parasites, letting them know they could have pulled Cecilia off of me sooner.

They eventually dragged her to the other side of the ware house again and tried to calm her down. Every few seconds or so, a snarl would echo through the empty storage area, so I stayed in front of Bella until they became less frequent and finally stopped.

I turned back to Bella and Seth. Seth was shaking, getting ready to phase. I gave him a meaningful glance and shook my head. He didn't need to phase yet, we couldn't attack on our own. He got the message.

I turned my head toward Bella slowly. Her eyes were wide and she looked extremely worried. When her beautiful brown eyes met mine, she jumped up and hugged me, catching me completely off guard. I staggered back a few steps, but then regained my composure.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in her lovely voice in my ear as her arms tightened around my neck.

I nodded my head, brushing it against hers a few times. Where ever my fur touched her skin become warm and tingly. The same as always.

_"Jacob, you're okay, right?"_ That was Quil. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

I responded anyway. _"Yeah, I'm fine. No one got hurt. Where are you guys?" _I hoped they were close. I didn't know how much longer I could restrain myself before I attacked one of the leeches.

Bella stepped back and sank down against the wall as Sam said, _"Three minutes."_

I mentally prepared myself of the fight.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it! Bella, _my Bella,_ Hugging that mongrel. It took all of my self control not to widen the hole I was looking through in the ceiling and jump down to forcibly separate them.

But, for Bella's safety, I had to wait and restrain myself. Now was not the time.

**Okay, if you haven't already voted on the poll, DO IT NOW! Don't forget to review cuz I love all of you guys!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, at least five of you offered to kill my brother

**Okay, at least five of you offered to kill my brother. All I have to say is, PLEASE! Just kidding. Maybe… **

**All right, here is the fight scene! Thanks to ****THE silVeR m0.onLiGhTSHAdow**** for helping me out with this! Give her a pirate duck or a spork for me! She'll find some use for them… ; ) Thanks a billion!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I stepped back from Jake. I was worried why the wolves weren't here yet. They could run pretty fast, couldn't they? I tried to stay calm as we waited for a couple of seconds.

All of a sudden, Jane whirled around. She turned her head back around to look at Demitri and Cecilia and grinned nonchalantly.

She slowly approached Seth, Jake and I. I felt Jake tense.

She approached us and smile at Jake. He crumpled to the ground in pain. He yowled long and hard. I dropped to my knees beside him and tried to comfort him. She still wasn't stopping this torture to him.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I started to scream at Jane. "Dammit! Stop! Why are you doing this?"

She laughed, still torturing Jacob with her gaze alone. "Well, sweetie," She was using that sweetly sickening voice that she used in the car. "We didn't want the wolves to come here. Then we would be out numbered! We are almost evenly matched as it is now." She never took her eyes off of Jacob. He was enduring the pain in silence, now.

Her words clicked in my head. Since the wolves were sharing their thoughts, they felt the same agony as Jacob was now. The vampires somehow found out about that.

All hope I had left was shredded into a million tiny pieces.

Demitri and Cecilia were suddenly there, standing next to Jane. The two on either side of Jane smiled at the same time. Cecilia slowly stepped around Jane to stand next to Demitri.

They advanced a few feet to stand in front of me. Cecilia on my left and Demitri on my right. They made eye contact for a split second. Then, out of no where, one of each of their fists hit my ribs. At the same time Cecilia shouted, "Edward, come out, come out where ever you are." I didn't process that Edward was near at the moment.

I heard multiple cracks and I felt myself fall to the ground. Then I felt the pain and screamed while flashes of black, white and red flashed in front of my eyes. I knew some of the broken ends broke through my skin.

There was the unmistakable screech of metal bending, followed by a light thud. I started to smell the blood. It twisted my stomach and my vision worse than it all ready was. I closed my eyes to get away from it all.

"Oh no, Bella…." I heard Edward whisper in a tortured-filled voice. I felt him quickly bend over me.

I slowly peeled my eyes open. It took me a moment to find his eyes, but when I finally did, some of the unbearable pain in my torso seemed to subside a little bit.

His face was twisted in a mask on agony. It hurt me to see him so sad. Another one of Jake's screams echoed through the empty space.

The pain began to throb. "Why did you come? You'll only get yourself killed." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, I sure wasn't going to stay at home knowing that you wouldn't come back." His tone was twisted in agony as well as his features.

I realized that this might be our last time together. I struggled to sit up. I was just getting started when I felt another one of my broken ribs poke through my skin. I gasped at the pain. I couldn't even find the voice to scream.

Edward gently pushed me down again. "Don't move, please."

I was still gasping in pain. But, I managed to choke out, "Kiss me." After I was back on the floor, and I noticed in my own pool of blood. I was surprised I hadn't gotten sick yet.

He seemed confused. I explained further. "This may be the last time we see each other. Please, just kiss me."

He looked like he got where I was coming from. His eyes were wary, but he leaned down slowly.

When his lips were a few inches from mine, he was yanked away. I looked over to where he went. Demitri held him with his arms pinned behind his back. **(A/N: Isn't that so mean?!)**

"Edward!" I meant to yell, but I came out as a whisper.

He was struggling against his capturer. "You'll only make this harder for your self…" Demitri warned. Edward showed no sign of letting up.

I looked to Seth for help, but he was a wolf as well, withering in pain. I knew he wouldn't change on purpose. It must have been involuntary. We were as good as dead now.

Each breath hurt and I began to feel all consciousness slipping away from me.

"Now," Cecilia said to Edward, "It's time for the entertainment you came to see!"

She ran up to me. I looked up to see her standing above me. Her smile was menacing.

Then, Cecilia bent over me. "Well, it looks like you've had enough rest! Get up, sleepyhead." I knew she was imitating Jane's nice voice. Her hands snaked under me and flipped me over. I screamed in pure pain. It was broken off by my sobs.

"BELLA!!" Edward hollered. I couldn't even see any more, there was pain everywhere.

"You are so lucky all of us vampires have such self control. If we didn't you'd be drained and dead." I couldn't even tell who said this. "But, regardless I have time for one more blow before you pass out."

Then I was off the ground and in the air. The next thing I knew I was slammed into cold metal. I felt myself start to fall again. This time, everything went black.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Next chapter is in EPOV, and reviews make me write faster! Now, there is a BRAND NEW poll (Yes, Kim, a ****new**** one), so go vote!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! And, once again, thanks to ****THE silVeR m0.onLiGhTSHAdow ****cuz she helped me (again). P.S. Julio says hi to Potato!**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I was still watching from my spot on the roof. Bella was sitting on the floor, waiting. Seth was thinking about if he wanted to turn into wolf or not. He decided to wait until later.

Jake and the pack were perfecting their plan still. _"So, you distract her and we'll come through the door at that exact moment." _Sam thought.

_"Sounds like a plan. How far out are you guys?"_

_"About a minute and a half."_

Jane turned around. She smiled at her colleagues. I read her mind to see if she was going to attack. Her thoughts were: _I need to go talk to Seth and Bella. Maybe we could come to an understanding…._

What? I was confused. Weren't these three ready to kill the wolf, Seth and Bella a minute ago? I read Demitri's thoughts and Cecilia's. They were thinking just about the same thing as Jane.

Jane sauntered over to the three awaiting figures. They all stiffened, as if they knew something was going to happen to them. She grinned at Jake. He suddenly fell on to the floor in pain.

I listened to Jacob's mind. _"Dammit! OW! AH! It burns! Pain! So much pain." _All of the wolves were in agony because their minds were connected.

Did Jane know they were all in pain? I tried to intrude on her thoughts, but all I got was static. Static? That's weird…

I focused back on the scene unfolding in front of me. Bella was on her knees beside Jacob and she was trying to get him to calm down.

"_It's amazing." _Jacob thought. _"Through all of this pain, I can still appreciate her beauty…."_

"_Oh, ow! Shut up, Jake. OW!" _That was Leah.

Seth was shaking. _"Not now, you'll be in pain. Not now, I'll be in pain." _He chanted to himself.

I heard Bella scream, "Dammit! Why are you doing this?"

Jane laughed. "Well, sweetie," Anger bubbled up inside of me. The amount of sarcasm Jane uses is sickening. "We didn't want the wolves to come here. Then we would be outnumbered! We are almost evenly matched as it is now."

Oh, crap. She did know that the wolves could hear each other.

Cecilia and Demitri ran over to Jane. I read their minds. _"Well, that was close." _They all thought at the same time. Wait, that's impossible. To have three people think the same thing at the same time.

I realized I stopped paying attention to what was going on inside. I looked down just in time to see Cecilia and Demitri swing one of their fists around and they connected with Bella's torso at the same time.

As this was going on, Cecilia shouted, "Edward, come out, come out where ever you are!"

That's when Seth exploded in to a wolf.

Bella crumpled to the ground. Her face relayed all of her pain to me and some more. I smelled her irresistible blood. Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped down from the roof and leaned over her. "Oh no, Bella…."

She opened her previously closed eyes. She met my eyes and smiled a little bit, before she saw the expression on my face. Jake barked something that sounded an awful lot like a scream. I forgot we had on audience behind me.

"Why did you come?" she asked me. "You'll only get yourself killed." She sounded so weak. I noticed that a puddle of blood started to form around her.

What kind of a question was that? Did she ever doubt that I'd come and find her? "Well, I sure wasn't going to stay at home knowing that you weren't going to come back." I sounded horrible.

Suddenly, she sat up. Or, tried to any way. But, when she was barely off of the ground, she gasped in pain. I felt another wave of the scent of her blood hit me. I immediately grasped what happened. Another broken rib penetrated her beautiful skin. It looked like she wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

I gently lowered her back to the floor, making sure not to hurt her further.

She was still breathing heavily when she said, "Kiss me."

I didn't get why she would want that now. My confusion must have shown on my face, because she explained further. "This may be the last time we see each other. Please, just kiss me."

Oh. That made sense. The obvious hit me. She was right; we might never see each other again. I slowly leaned down, careful not to cause any more damage to her all ready fragile state.

When my cold, dead lips were almost to her warm and luscious ones, I was abruptly yanked back. I turned to see Demitri holding my arms behind my back with a sneer on his face.

"Well, that was heart warming." He said so lowly, I knew no one but me could here. But, I could still hear the mocking tone in it.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. I think she was supposed to be louder than that. There was so much pain in her voice.

I started to try to get free of Demitri. I'd do anything to get back to my angel.

"You'll only make this harder for yourself…" Demitri hissed. I wasn't going to listen to him.

Bella looked to Seth, as if for help. Comprehension crept on her pained face. Her eye lids started to fall.

Cecilia turned to me. "Now, it's time for the entertainment you came to see!" I listened to what she was thinking. _"Well, I guess I don't have to block our thoughts now." _

That's why I couldn't read any of the vampire's thoughts before.

Cecilia ran up to Bella. She smiled threateningly over Bella. She bent down. Her voice was fake and overly nice. "Well, it looks like you've had enough rest! Get up, sleepyhead."

She slid her hands under Bella and flipped her over. Her scream pierced right to my heart. Eventually, she started to cry, so her heartrending scream was cut off. The sight of her made it hard to breathe.

"BELLA!" I shouted.

"You are so lucky all of us vampires have such self control." Cecilia continued. "But regardless I have one more blow before you pass out."

"_Hmmm… What should I do?"_ She thought. _"Ah, here's an idea!"_

Cecilia grabbed Bella's shoulders and threw in to the air. She ended up hitting the ceiling, then falling back to the floor. I knew she was unconscious now.

It almost killed me to see her in so much pain. The fury I felt was so strong, that I broke free from Demitri with a roar of fury.

"_Edward, Jane can only attack one person at a time. Let the wolves get here!"_

I knew what he was asking. Jane needed to turn her attention to me so the wolves would come and take care of Cecilia and Demitri.

I could do that, but I needed to get Demitri and Cecilia out of the picture first.

I nodded to Jake, then turned to the two vampires in front of me. All of a sudden, Demitri stiffened. "Shit." He hissed out under his breath. I smiled.

**HAHAHAHA! MAJOR cliffy! : ) But, that's why you love me! ** **You know the drill, REVIEW! **

**Now, for a certain someone, -coughKimcough- I have decided to put up a funny mini chapter of what could (but won't) happen in the next chapter.**

**EPOV**

A bunch of people walk in through the door. What where these people doing here?

Then, a woman stepped out from behind the group of humans. "Hi, I'm Alice!"

I looked at her quizzically. "No…you're…not?" It sounded like a question.

She looked offended. "Um, yeah, I am! I'm the Brady Bunch's housecleaner!"

"S-so you're the Brady Bunch?" Cecilia stuttered out.

"Yup." Said the one that looked like the dad.

"I HATE YOU GUYS! YOU ALMOST GOT RID OF YOUR DOG BECAUSE YOUR SPOILED DAUGHTER MIGHT HAVE BEEN ALERCIC TO HIM, BUT ENED UP BEING ALERGIC TO SOMETHING ELSE!" Cecilia looked around to us all. Then, she shouted, "GET THEM!"

The rest of us looked at each other and shrugged.

Let's just say the Brady Bunch was never seen again…

**Okay, I know that was stupid. Anyway, review the real story please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all of my fantastalistic reviewers

**Thanks to all of my fantastalistic reviewers! You all rock my socks! Oh, wait. I'm not wearing socks… Well, you all still rock! And apparently I'm not as loved for my cliffy as I thought! Sobs Okay, I'm over it.**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

My smile grew larger. How could I have missed that they were almost here? More importantly, how did Demitri miss it?

Then, the doors of the ware house flew off the hinges. And in sauntered Emmett.

I shook my head at his grand entrance. Only Emmett….

He took one look at the place and his face abruptly looked black. I listened to his thoughts as he looked around. _"The wolves are on the ground, that serves them right. God, where did that blood on the floor come fr- OH CRAP. Bella. Is she alive? Wait, I can hear her heart beat." _He looked straight at me. _"It doesn't sound very strong, Edward." _

I nodded. The small confident smile that I had on my face crumpled in pain. I knew at the rate she was losing blood, she wouldn't be with us much longer.

Then, the rest of the family appeared at the door.

Carlisle was frowning and tensed for a fight, Esme appeared very worried and concerned for Bella. Rosalie looked absolutely lethal, it almost scared me. Jasper and Alice stood side by side. Alice was extremely angry.

_"I get Cecilia. She should have known better than to block my visions." _Alice thought with as much venom as she could muster up in her thoughts.

I realized Jasper was standing right next to her. He had a look of deep concentration on his face. I didn't know if he could handle being in a room where Bella's blood had been spilled.

The concern must have shown on my face, because when Japer looked at me, he thought, _"Edward, I can handle this. She's like my little sister. There is no way I'm going to hurt her. I'll just hold my breath. I can do this." _The last sentence he said sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.

"Why didn't you tell us they were coming?" Cecilia screamed at Demitri.

He was really angry. "I was too busy concentrating on the wolves to see if any of them phased back! Just like you told me to!" He said the last sentence with a lot of venom coming from his voice.

"Well, guys, I suggest you something about them!" Jane yelled. She still was concentrating on Jake.

"We know!" They snapped at Jane back at the same time.

They coiled and sprang. Cecilia went straight toward Alice, just like she wanted. Alice and Jasper were going to take care of her.

Demitri took on Rosalie, though I had no idea why. The look on her face would have been enough to make me back off. Emmett wasn't liking that. They both were fighting against him now.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Get Bella!" I yelled at them. I was going to go get Jane.

I tackled Jane to the ground. She turned her wicked gaze to me, not realizing the mistake she just made. As I fell to the ground, withering in pain, Seth and Jake attacked her and managed to tear two of her arms off.

She kept shifted her gaze back to the wolves as I used the same move that I used to end Victoria to end Jane. Now, there was one less of them to fight off.

Seconds after that, the rest of the wolves burst through the door.

There were a whole bunch of _"That hurt! Thank God that's over. Oh, Bella doesn't look that good..." _But, over that I heard Sam's mental voice say, _"Thank you, Edward. We owe you."_

I gave him an approximation of a nod, then ran over to Carlisle, Esme and my angel.

Carlisle was trying to stop the bleeding. "Edward, this doesn't look good…."

My anger filled roar was barely heard over the sound of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice finishing up dismembering Demitri and Cecilia.

Esme was dry sobbing over Bella, handing Carlisle one of his tools if he needed it. I took Bella's hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. I was hoping for any sign of a response, her to squeeze my hand back, a smile or her eyes to open so I could stare in to the endless pools of brown. "Come on, Bella. Make it through this. For me. Please." I whispered.

All of a sudden, Carlisle just stopped. He turned to me and said, "Edward, you need to decide if you want to let her die or if you want to change her. Now."

It took a second to process that her heart was going to stop no matter what I said now. I let out yet another enraged roar.

I looked up to see all of my family minus Jasper standing around us. I was thankful to Jasper to even stay in the ware house as long as he did. Everyone's solemn expressions pushed me over the edge. I started to cry invisible tears.

There was no way that I would let my angel go away from me ever again. What other choice did I have? "Change her." I whispered.

I heard the wolves growl from behind us.

_"We can't let you do that."_ Sam said in my head.

**OHHHHH!! The wolves betrayed Bella!! Love it? Hate it? Review it!! I'm glad you people liked the Brady Bunch thing that I did! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks, reviewers

**Thanks, reviewers! You guys make me smile all the time. Now, for sad news. Tomorrow I go back to school, so I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been. But, no fear! My goal is one chapter a week.**

**Now, this is chapter 13, and I am very superstitious, so something bad might just happen….**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

_"We can't let you do that." _Sam said in my head.

"WHAT??" I yelled, rising to my feet, then running over to him and getting in his face.

_"Sam, be reasonable!" _Seth tried to talk some sense into him.

Sam never took his eyes from mine as he replied, _"No, Seth, you be reasonable. You made friends with the enemy! You want to let them break the treaty? That's not acceptable. Now, stay out of this, Seth!" _Seth immediately stopped talking.

Carlisle's mental voice popped up in my head. _"Hurry up, Edward. Our time is scarce."_

"Sam, she's dying! Do you want us just to let her die?" I screamed into his face.

_"What else are we supposed to do?"_ Sam meant that as a rhetorical question, but I answered it any way.

I hissed, "Let us change her."

_"No. And unless you want to fight right here, I suggest you leave and keep Bella here. Now."_

I growled and charged at Sam. But, Emmett caught me before I could take even one stab at him.

"Calm down, Edward." Emmett said as he pulled me back a couple of yards. Then just loud enough for me to hear, he whispered. "There is no freakin' power in the universe that can make us leave here without Bella."

I just nodded and kept my eyes glued on Sam.

**JPOV**

I looked at Sam. _"Sam, let them change her." _Then, I shifted my gaze to Edward. _"As much as I hate to admit it, she is better off as a leech than dead."_ I was surprised as I thought this. But, I realized, as I said it, that it was totally true.

Sam whipped his head in my direction. _"What are you saying? That we defy our ancestors? That we go against the treaty? That we let these _things_ change Bella?"_

The inside of me blazed with determination. _"That's exactly what I'm saying. And, I think our ancestors would understand. Bella means a lot to a bunch of us."_

Embry butted in. _"He's right, Sam." _

_"She does matter to a lot of us. Please, just this once, break the treaty." _Quil came to my defense. _"And _**(As ****THE silVeR m0.onLiGhTSHAdow**** pointed out) **_you did say you owed them a favor. Do this for them and us."_

Sam glared at Quil and Embry, who were standing side by side. _"Yes, I did say that, but I didn't think it would be something that broke the laws we live by!"_

Whoa, this is something you rarely see. Sam losing his cool. I looked over at Edward, and something in his eyes made me realize we were running out of time. Since Sam wouldn't budge on this issue, I'd have to take care of this by myself.

**(Sooooo tempted to leave it there…)**

_"Sam," _I said in a calm voice that I surprised myself with. _"I'm stepping up to the Alpha position now."_

Every voice in my head shut up at once. _"Wh- what?" _Sam stuttered. I heard Edward gasp.

I took a step closer to him. _"You heard me. You said I could take over as Alpha whenever I wanted to. I decided that I wanted to now." _I felt different. It wasn't a feeling I could really explain, there were too many different emotions. But, the most distinct one was rightness. I realized then, I was always meant to be the Alpha of the pack. I could feel the power over the pack start to transfer to me.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he heard my thoughts about me being the Alpha feeling right. _"No. Jake, um, you aren't ready to step up." _Why was he making up these excuses?

Then, it hit me. He was power hungry. It all made sense. He always bossed us around and made us do things against our will. I could understand that once in a while it was necessary, but he did it way too much.

Everyone immediately realized that I was right. Everyone except Sam himself.

_"Sam, you need to step down, now." _I liked the authority that rang through my voice.

Since he still was clinging to some of the Alpha power, I didn't have complete control over him. Yet.

He shook his head viciously. _"No, no, no, no, no." _He repeated over and over in his mind.

"JAKE, hurry!!" I looked at Edward to see he was bent over Bella, and had a stressed out and worried expression on his face.

_"Yes. Sam, I don't want to take drastic measures here."_

Sam's eyes narrowed. _"You wouldn't."_

_"Yes, I would." _I contradicted. I looked at the rest of the pack. _"Are you guys with me?"_

_"I am." _Seth said, with out hesitation.

Quil was the next to speak. _"Dude, of course! I got your back."_

After that everyone agreed to be on my side. Everyone, except Paul.

_"Paul? Are you staying on Sam's side?" _I asked, a little nervous.

After a brief pause, he sighed and said, _"Yeah. I'm sick of Sam bossing me around all of the time. I want a little freedom."_

I looked around to _my _pack. It felt so natural. _"Okay, you guys, just make it so he can't go anywhere. I'll talk some sense into him in a minute." _

Seconds after I thought that, Sam was fighting off all of the wolves besides me.

Then, I met Edward's gaze and nodded as I thought, _"Go ahead." _That was the hardest thing I had ever done.

I laid down and shut my eyes. I didn't want to see either event taking place at the moment.

After a minute, I opened my eyes to see how Sam was holding up. But, my eyes were drawn to Bella, who was still unconscious. I cringed when Edward licked the excess blood off of his lips. It was done; there was no turning back now.

While I was still watching the bloodsuckers, I heard a yelp, and then there was no more noise coming from my pack.

I got up and trotted over to them. _"What's going on?" _I asked.

No one answered. I looked down at Sam. He looked like he was unconscious.

I was concerned that no one replied to my question. _"Seriously, you guys, what's going on?"_

Paul was the first to speak. _"I- I think I killed him."_

I said the first thing that came to my mind. _"Are you sure? I think he is just knocked out."_

"Carlisle," I heard Edward say. "Can you check out Sam? I can bring Bella back to the house."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "I'll even bring Alice with me if I need to."

"Okay." Carlisle walked over to us. "Excuse me." He said as he pushed his way through the crowd of were wolves surrounding Sam.

"Can every one take a few steps back, please?" We all complied with the doctor.

"Hey, what happened to the wolves?" I heard Emmett ask as they left. There was a thumping sound followed by Emmett's whining. "OW! Rose, that hurt."

"I'll tell you in the car." She hissed.

I averted my attention back to Carlisle. After a few more seconds, he looked up at us with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry. He's dead."

It took me a moment to comprehend what he said. I had no idea what expression crossed my face, but the next thing I knew Paul was pleading, _"Listen to me, I really didn't mean to! I was just so mad…. Please, believe me." _

I sighed. _"I do Paul. Really. I'm just surprised and upset. It's sad that he had to end on such a horrible note."_

Jared walked up to me. _"We all are."_

_"Well, we should give him a proper burial. He really was a great leader." _To me, this seemed like the right thing to do.

The others nodded. We all agreed on this one.

Carlisle stood up. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know it is rude to leave so abruptly after such a tragedy, but, I must go tend to Bella."

I nodded, letting him know I understood. "Thank you." He said. He was out of there before I could blink.

"_Quil and Jared, please phase and carry Sam to the spot Embry will pick out. Everyone else, beside Paul, can you guys please dig a hole in a nice spot please?" _I let Paul rest, because he looked like a total mess. He was shaking, even though he had already phased, and big tears were running down his cheeks.

Everybody nodded, then I was alone with Paul. _"You can't feel so terrible about this, Paul. It's not your fault. It could have been any one of us that killed him. He was out of control."_

He looked up at me, his eyes full of grief and sorrow. _"No, this is my fault. _**(Sound familiar? coughBellacough) **_I killed the Beta."_

His last sentence surprised me. I guess that is what he would have become if things worked out.

_"Think of Sam. He would have wanted you out there at his funeral. He would have wanted you to be strong." _That was the truth.

He looked up at me and sighed. _"You're right. Let's go."_

We followed the rest of the pack's scent to the place where Sam would be buried. The spot was better than I could have imagined. Everyone was already there, waiting. Sam's grave was marked by a wooden cross.

We said our words of praise and pushed the dirt over Sam's lifeless body.

We ran home, none of us saying anything.

**I told you something bad would happen! Love it? Hate it? Review it! :D Oh, and can anyone tell me how to see how many hits I get on a story? Because, I always see people say 'Oh, my story and 2000 hits.' and stuff, but i don't know how to find out. Am I just plain stupid?**


	14. Chapter 14

WOW

**WOW!! I finally reached 1oo reviews! YAY!! Thank you all! So, less people than I thought were upset that Sam died. And, as many of you asked, I don't know what Emily should do. Tell me in the reviews if you have an idea! **

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I rushed out of the ware house with a lifeless Bella. Her head lolled over my arm as I ran to my car. I couldn't believe that Carlisle thought I couldn't handle it if Bella woke up and started screaming. I mean, what would I do?

"Edward, wait!" I heard Alice call out from behind me. I stopped, and she caught up with me a second later. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Alice." I said through my teeth.

She took a step closer to me. "Yes." I started to protest, but she cut me off. "Look, I know you're going to want to be with Bella. I'll drive."

I couldn't argue with that. I didn't want to do anything besides hold Bella right now. "Fine. But, drive _fast._" I said while handing her the keys.

She rolled her eyes. _"I always drive fast."_ She thought. Then, we both took off running again.

We reached my Volvo within seconds. Alice got in the driver's seat as I slid into the back seat, then held Bella on my lap.

Alice had a vision. I read her mind as she was in her trance. The wolves were surrounding a newly disturbed patch of earth, with a wooden cross staked at the top.

I didn't understand for a second, until I remembered that Sam might have been killed by Paul. Apparently, he was.

I groaned. I wasn't as upset as I would have been if he hadn't been trying to let my fiancé die. It was still a terrible loss to the pack.

Alice's mental voice popped up in my head. _"What does it mean?"_ I remembered that she didn't know that Sam was dead when we left.

"Sam was killed by Paul, but it was an accident." I tried to explain the situation in as few words as possible, so we could get driving faster. She was still for a moment, probably taking in what I just told her. "Now, drive." I prompted her.

She nodded, and then started the car. She pressed the gas pedal down as fast as she could. With a squeal from the tires, we were speeding down the road.

I pushed back some of the hair from Bella's face. Even though I knew she couldn't feel anything yet, to me, her face still looked pained.

As I was stroking her face, I noticed that my skin had a slight sparkle to it. Bella would have been fascinated, as she always was when I was in the sun with her. On the contraire, I thought she looked absolutely magnificent in the sun. Her hair was tinted red, and she looked almost like she was glowing. It always took my breath away, not that I needed it.

After about a half hour, Alice had another vision, I was concerned she'd crash the car while she was in another world, but she snapped back before the car swerved more than a few inches from the center of the road.

Due to my distraction, I didn't see what her vision was. "Alice, what was it?" I asked.

She met my eyes in the rear view mirror. _"Bella's waking up in 5 minutes." _

I'm sure I looked panicked, because then Alice was reassuring me. _"Don't worry, it can't last for more than three days. We all had to go through it, and she's strong. She's probably stronger than me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and you."_

That made me feel a little better, but it didn't distract me from the fact that Bella would be in more pain than she had ever experienced in a few short minutes. And, I knew she'd try and hide it from me, or try and get me to go away. I had made a promise to myself the day Carlisle said he'd change her that I wouldn't leave her side during those three days. I wasn't intending on breaking that promise no matter what.

"_Three minutes."_

I stared down at my personal angel. I wished I would have changed her when I had the chance. Then she would have morphine in her system. It was too late for that now. It would do her no good. She also wouldn't have had to go through all the pain before hand. I would give anything to go back in time and stepped between her and those monsters sooner. **(Very important sentence! Push the save button on your brain and remember it for the next few chapters!!)**

I bent my head to hers and kissed her for the last time while she was human.

Her lips were still warm, but they didn't react to mine.

"_Thirty seconds."_ This statement from Alice brought back all of my panic and then some.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered, though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"_Three…two…one."_ I held my breath as she stirred on my lap.

**BPOV**

I moved. I felt so hot. Where was Edward? He should be back from hunting by now. He'd keep me cool.

Then, all of the previous events of the day swirled into my head. I realized why I was so hot, it felt like I was being burned. I was changing into a vampire. Though I was in massive pain now, I smiled. I'd finally be able to keep up with Edward. We'd be equal.

"Are you sadistic?" I heard my favorite voice in the world say.

My eyes popped open. "Edward." A whole new wave of pain crashed over me as I spoke. He met my gaze. He looked clearly worried. I could see all of the pain in his eyes that surely mirrored mine.

I scanned over him to see if he got hurt. He didn't look like he was injured, but if he fought off all three vampires by himself, I was sure that wasn't possible.

Though it hurt when I spoke, I was determined not to give away how much agony to I was in. "What happened?" Then, I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't scream.

"Well, after you passed out, I was getting ready to fight off Cecilia and Demitri." He growled at the names. "Then the rest of my- I mean, _our_ family showed up and helped me finish the three of them off. The wolves came to thank us then. Carlisle told us that you needed to be changed, so I changed you."

He was a good liar, but I knew him well enough that I could tell he wasn't telling me something. Before I demanded him to tell me the rest, a voice from up front spoke up for me.

"Come on, Edward. You can't keep it from her for forever." I recognized the voice as Alice's.

"Alice." I tried to turn my head to see her, but more of the painful burning sensation crept up on me. With a whimper, I let my head go limp.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call to me. I felt him tilt my head up. It wasn't until then that I realized that my eyes were closed. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. He looked more worried than I had seen him in a long time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Now, tell me what happened." I winced. I'm sure he noticed before I smoothed it out.

He started out carefully and slowly. "Well, Sam didn't want us to change you. He wanted us to just leave you and let you die. We were never going to do that."

My mind jumped to conclusions and I tensed. "You didn't fight them did you?"

He rubbed soothing circles into my back, trying to get me to relax. "No, of course not. But, Jacob didn't want to leave you either. So, he was trying to defend you, but Sam was getting mad."

My eyes widened. "Is he okay?" I choked out. To me, it was obvious that they fought.

"Jacob is fine." He reassured me. He went on to tell me the whole story. I felt so guilty. It was my fault that Sam's dead.

I didn't say anything back. I didn't know what I could say. I closed my eyes again and focused all of my attention on trying not to scream. It was a long car ride home, and I was sure it was going to be an agonizing three days that would go on and on.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! I know, not a lot of action going on in this chapter. So, don't forget to tell me your Emily ideas!! THANK YOU!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all of my fantastalistic reviewers

**Thank you to all of my fantastalistic reviewers! You all rock! Okay, this chapter is all about the wolves! I GOTS A NEW POLL! GO VOTE AFTER YA READ!**

**Chapter 15**

**JPOV**

We made it back to La Push in record time. We were still grieving over Sam, but as I kept pointing out, he'd want us to be strong and carry on his legacy.

When the pack was two miles or so out of La Push, I called a quick meeting. We circled up.

I took a deep breath._ "Okay, you guys. One of us has to tell Emily. If none of you want to step up, I'll do it. I'm not going to force anyone."_

I looked at each wolf. I knew none of them wanted to do this, so I'd probably end up with the job.

Paul took a step forward. _"I'll do it." _He sounded hesitant.

_"Are you sure?"_ I didn't want to make him do something that he didn't want to do.

He slowly nodded his head, but the nods got faster and faster as he got more sure of himself. _"Yes, I'm positive. I ki-killed him so I should do this. I need to take responsibility for my actions." _

I felt a surge of pride for my pack, especially Paul. _"Okay. You go to Emily's place. I need to go explain to Billy what happened. Every one else go home. You had a rough day."_

Every one nodded and took off in separate directions. Every one except Leah.

_"Are you okay?"_ She asked, taking a few steps toward me.

She should know I was sad about Sam, but I wasn't a total wreck.

She heard that in my thoughts. _"No, I mean about Bella."_

To be truthful, she had escaped my thoughts. I guessed she was in an immense amount of pain right now. _"Yeah. This is what she wanted. I knew this day would come sooner or later."_

I saw a strange emotion flash in her eyes. But, as soon as it came, it left before I could see what it was. _"All right. I was just making sure."_ And with that, she took off running toward her home.

I sighed and ran to my own house. I knew Billy was probably freaking out. I didn't know how much more the old man could take.

I reached the house and phased in the back yard. I didn't really care about Billy seeing me naked. He's seen me like this plenty of times before, and this time would probably not be the last.

I went in the back door, slamming the screen closed. "Dad! I'm home!"

"JAKE!" I heard him call from the living room. I walked in there, and saw my dad, totally freaking out. He held the phone so tightly that I thought he might break it.

I couldn't really think of anything to say, so I just said, "Um, hey."

He rolled his eyes and let out a weak laugh, releasing his death grip on the phone. It fell on his lap.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He demanded.

"Let me go throw on some clothes, then I'll tell you, 'kay?"

He nodded, and turned on the T.V. to wait for me.

I went to my room and threw on a pair of sweat pants. I went back out and explained to my dad about everything that happened.

When I finished he sighed. "Poor Sam. But, I'm proud of you, son, for stepping up to the Alpha position."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get all gushy on me, here Dad. What do you think Emily's going to do?''

"I don't know, Jacob. She's strong though. She'll be okay." He sighed.

"Okay. I need to go think now." I went to my room and turned on my iPod. I hit shuffle and the first song that came on was _Seven Nation Army_ by the White Stripes. **(That song just came on my iPod, so I had to put it in there.) **

After a while I let my mind wander. I wondered if I should go see Bella after she becomes one of those leeches. I decided after a half hour of internal debating, that I would.

Right after I determined that I would visit Bella in about a week or so, the door bell rang.

"I got it!" I called out to my dad and I walked to the front door.

Paul was standing there, with a solemn expression on his face. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." I stated it as if it should have been obvious.

He nodded, and I led him to my room to talk. We both flopped down on my bed.

After a minute or two of silence, I asked "So, what happened at Emily's?"

He hid his face in his hands. "It was horrible. She cried so much, and I had no idea what to do. I kept telling her what you told us, about Sam wanting us to be strong and move on. She started to agree with me and my awesome logic." He tried to crack a smile, but failed.

I sucked in a deep breath. "So, is she okay?"

"She will be. She's strong." He stated confidently.

"And you?"

He looked at me. "Yeah. I am."

"Good."

After about an hour of us just talking through everything, Paul said he had to get home. He left, and I fell in to an exhausted sleep.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Yes, I know it's short, but if you are really lucky, you'll probably end up getting another (and quite hilarious if I write it in the way I have it in my head) chapter today!**

**Now, you go vote on the new poll! It has something to do with Jake!**


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, a second chapter today

**As promised, a second chapter today! YAY! And now, back to BELLA!**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

**Three days later**

Finally, the pain was gone. After three days of hell, it was all gone. I had managed to keep the screams under control most of the time. Only a few times I had slipped up. I was happy that I didn't spend three days straight screaming.

Of course, every time I did let out some of my pain, Edward would apologize profusely. I kept telling him it wasn't his fault. He just ignored me. He also ignored my pleas for him to leave. He stayed by my side every second of those three days. It was sweet, but I would rather have had him stay away. I didn't want him to suffer with me.

Alice was also there most of the time. She kept apologizing to me about her not being able to see what was going to happen. I told her it wasn't her fault, too. After I convinced her, she started to plan shopping trips already.

When Jasper paid a visit, I was thanking him the majority of the time he was there. I still couldn't believe that he put aside his thirst to help fight of the Voulturi.

Rosalie visited once and a while. She was becoming more and more friendly toward me. I started to really enjoy her company.

Emmett visited the first two days, and he always made me laugh, though it hurt. I wondered why he didn't visit the third day.

Carlisle was in there a lot, too. He kept checking up on my health and said I was doing great. Esme also came with him. She comforted me in any way possible. She kept fluffing my pillow, or asking me if I needed the air turned down.

Of course, Edward kicked them all out periodically, saying I needed my rest. I tried to object, but do you think he listened? No.

At around 5 AM on Wednesday, the pain was gone. I had my eyes closed since Edward kicked Alice out last night, around 8 PM. I was in my own little bubble, focusing on the parts of my body that didn't hurt anymore.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see how clear everything was. Yes, over the last few days my vision had been getting better and better, but this was fantastic. It was like High-Def on your T.V. times a million.

I looked to the right. "Edward…." I breathed.

All of a sudden, a huge figure leaned over me. He seemed so close, I screamed and jumped up.

Then there was a roar of laughter around the room. I saw that it was Emmett that leaned over me and scared me, and that Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were also in the room. But I didn't know where Edward was.

"GOD, EMMETT, YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!!" I yelled in my loudest voice. I realized that my loudest voice was _much_ louder than it was before. I hope I didn't wake up the neighbors, which weren't around for probably 15 miles.

This only made him laugh harder. He managed to choke out between laughs, "I can't scare you to death. You're already dead!!"

Right then, Edward burst into the room. If I thought he was beautiful before, I couldn't even explain how he looked now. I heard his breathing hitch for a moment.

Then, Alice squealed. "EWWWWWW!! MY EYES!!" I looked over at her confused. She had her hands covering her face and whipping her head back and forth.

Edward chuckled, then walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't believe how good he smelt. It was amazing. And now my body on his was like….

Finally, Alice sprung up, and grabbed Jasper's hand. "Unless you want to see a major make out session, I suggest everyone gets out NOW!"

If I were still human, I'd be tomato red. I buried my face in Edward's chest. He rubbed soothing circles into my back as Rosalie and Emmett jumped up.

They filed out of the room. As Emmett was leaving, he turned around and looked at us. "Now, you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do…." This earned him a slap on the back of the head by Rosalie.

She shut the door behind them. I could still hear them talking, because of my super vampire hearing. "OW, Rose! I really don't get what I did wrong!!"

I heard Rosalie mumble, "You imbecile."

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Emmett will never grow up.

Edward smiled. I looked into his eyes, and at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine. I wondered what they would feel like, now that all of my senses were sharpened.

I didn't wonder long, because the next thing I knew, we were kissing. It was the most indescribable feeling in the world.

He fell back on to his bed. After a moment he rolled over so he was on top now. This was amazing. We didn't have to follow any rules anymore. I was going to take advantage of that one….

I started to unbutton the front of his shirt. He pulled his mouth away from mine slowly.

I felt the same as the first time we were in this situation, but now I didn't understand why he wouldn't let us go farther.

The confusion and sadness was most likely clear on my face, because he said. "Later, I promise. But you need to hunt."

I didn't realize until then that there was a hollow ache in the back of my throat, but it wasn't very prominent, "Can't that wait until later?" I asked.

His eyes grew wide, but he quickly hid his surprise. "No. We need to go now."

I pouted and he laughed. "Fine, but I haven't been able to see myself yet, so I want to do that first."

He sighed. "Okay." He lifted me off of him. Then, he stood up and took my hand, leading me to the bathroom.

Right before he opened the door, he turned to me, with his eyes pleading.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Will you trust me?" I slowly nodded my head. "Okay." He put his hands over my eyes. I heard the door open. He led me forward, then said, "One…two…three." And removed his hands. I gasped.

**EPOV**

Those three days had been torture to me. Bella only screamed about 10 times, but I felt a wave of guilt crash over me. I couldn't help but feel responsible, no matter how many times she reassured me it wasn't.

She had many visitors. I didn't want them to wear her out too much, so I kicked them out every time I saw her face grow weary. She protested against this, also.

On her third day, I got a phone call. Bella had been in a trance-like state for hours now. I got worried after the first few hours and called Carlisle in. But, he said she was fine.

I knew she would wake up soon, but I didn't want to wake her up. So, I ran out to the back yard.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Edward." I heard a husky voice say from the other end. I recognized it to be Jacob's voice.

"Hello, Jacob. May I ask the nature of this call?" It was rude, but I wanted to get back to Bella.

"Yeah, um, could I see Bella when she wakes up?"

This question caught me off guard. "S-sure. But, give her a few days to get used to her new life."

"Okay. I just wanted to see her. And knowing her, she probably blames herself for Sam's death." When he brought this up I felt so much anger bubble up inside of me that I had to do something. So, I ran.

"Yeah, she does. I'll call you when she's ready." I said with my teeth gritted together.

"Okay. By-" I hung up on him before he could fully get his good bye out.

I was about 5 miles from the house. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. Bella's scream.

I ran as fast as I could to get back to the house. When I was about a mile out I heard Bella yell, "GOD, EMMETT, YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!!" Her voice stopped me in my tracks. It was the most beautiful sound on this planet.

But, as quickly as I stopped, I started running again. I was almost in my room when Emmett said, "I can't scare you to death! You're already dead!" Once again, I felt anger rise inside of me. Emmett would be lucky if he left this room with all of his limbs attached.

I barged into my room and glared at Emmett. Then, I looked around the room to see Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie still chuckling over what just happened.

But, then I saw her. Bella. She was the most stunning creature I had ever seen. She looked like the same person, but her already great features here highlighted and perfected. She was perfect.

I heard my breath hitch. And I totally forgot about killing Emmett.

Emmett's thoughts popped into my head. _"Whoa, Eddy! You look like your gonna jump her right here. Be patient, my man." _His thoughts disturbed me, but brought me out of my trance. I wasn't even going to hurt him for calling me Eddy.

Right then Alice let out a squeal, and screamed, "EEEEWWWWWWW!! MY EYES!!" She put her face in her hands and shook her head back and forth thinking, _"EW! Go away! THE MENTAL IMAGES!! Edward and Bella… EWWW!"_

I chuckled and went over to hug my personal angel. She smelt like nothing I had ever smelt before. And her skin on mine felt phenomenal.

I was too wrapped up in Bella to notice anything else. The next thing I knew, she had buried her face in my chest. I rubbed circles on her back as I was filled in on why she was embarrassed by Alice's thoughts.

As Emmett left, he turned around and said, "Now, you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do…." _"So, Eddy, that leaves just about everything open! You have fun, now." _

Rosalie thumped him on the back of the head and closed the door. We heard them continue on the conversation in the hall for a couple of seconds.

Bella let out a small laugh that would have probably made my heart flutter if it was still beating. I smiled as she looked at me with her bright red eyes.

I kissed her then. She began to really get into the kiss. I was about to pull away, but then I remembered that we didn't have to have boundaries any more. I fell back onto the bed.

We kissed a little while longer and then I rolled her over so I was on top of her.

She moved her hands to my chest and began to undo the buttons on my shirt. I wanted nothing more than to let her keep going, but I realized that she hadn't gone hunting yet.

So, I pulled away very slowly.

Her eyes were sad, but her facial expression said she was confused.

"Later, I promise. But, now you need to hunt." I explained.

She pouted. "Can't that wait until later?"

I was shocked. The first thing that I wanted to do was hunt when I was a new born. I tried to conceal it as best I could. "No, we need to go now."

She pouted again, and this time I laughed. "Fine, but I haven't been able to see myself yet, so I want to do that first." She countered.

I decided to allow this. "Okay. I lifted her off of me, then got up myself. I took her hand and led her to the bathroom door. I turned to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you trust me?" I asked. She slowly nodded. "Okay." I put my hands over her eyes. I opened the door and led her forward, to the mirror. "One…two…three." And then I moved my hands. She gasped at her reflection.

She just stood there a while, then started kissing me.

Once again, I pulled away. "Let's go hunting."

"Yay." She said with mock enthusiasm. I laughed and led her out of the bathroom.

**BPOV**

We got back from hunting about an hour later. Edward said that I would get the hang of it. But, for now, I was stuck spilling blood all over my clothes.

I went to Edwa- I mean _our_ room to change. I sighed when I saw that Alice had already laid out a new outfit for me.

I reluctantly put it on. I had nothing else to wear.

I stepped out into the hall. Edward was no where to be found. I heard insane laughing coming from down the hall.

I walked into Emmett's room to see Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie literally on the floor they were laughing so hard. Emmett was on the computer, also laughing really hard. But, none the less, he seemed like he was the most under control.

I walked up to where he was sitting. "What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. I'm not sure if I really wanted to know.

He halted his laughter long enough to tell me. "I hacked onto some random girl's email account. I think her name is Steph. And she talks to this other girl, Kim. They are hilarious! Like, listen to this one. Steph said teal should be called bleen because it's blue and green together! So Kim goes, BLEEN IS THE COLOR OF MY SPLEEN!"

I started to laugh along with them. As I read all of the other emails and laughed even harder.

They also had the radio on. So, when _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls came on, Emmett got up on his bed and started to dance and sing to it. He shook his butt at us numerous times.

By the time the song was done, I was laughing so hard, that if I was human I would have had tears streaming down my face. After we all stopped laughing, it was like ten minutes after the song stopped.

"Man, I wish I could see that again." I said.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was being sucked backwards, but I didn't go any where. Everything turned all blurry.

Then, everything snapped back to its original clarity. I looked around so see what the others thought about that.

But, they were still all on the ground, laughing. Then, _Wannabe_ came on the radio and Emmett jumped back up on the bed. Just like he did ten minutes ago.

He did the exact same moves. It was like perfect dejavu.

I just watched, totally dumbfounded. After everyone calmed down_ again_, Edward came up to me.

"Why aren't you laughing? I haven't seen Emmett do that in a while…." Ha asked.

And that's when I ran from the room.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! OH, and don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already! **

**Did you think it was funny? The whole bleen thing really did happen…**


	17. Chapter 17

WOW

**WOW!! Lots of reviews for that last chapter, THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked Bella's power; it will be explained more in depth in this chapter for any of you that don't quite get it yet.**

**DID YOU ALL HEAR ABOUT THE MIDNIGHT SUN CRISIS?? She better continue the book! If you don't know, go to her website. I think my EPOVs will be better now that I know what he should be thinking.**

**With out any more of my blabbing, HERE IS CHAPTER 17!!**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I didn't know why I ran. I should have just stayed there with Edward and explained what had just happened to me. That's what my rational side said. But, right now, my irrational side was slightly more potent than the rational side.

I heard Edward calling my name from behind me. He must have followed me. But, of course he would. He's Edward, he'd never let me go alone. I didn't stop running. I knew I should, but my legs wouldn't listen. And since I was a new born still, I could easily out run him.

I had no idea where I was going. I just let my legs control every thing.

I eventually wound up at a grassy spot over looking Seattle. The view of the city was spectacular. I could hear some of the conversation down below me. It made me curious of what would happen if I went down there and interacted with the humans.

Though this was the stupidest thing I could have done at the moment, I was going into the city.

**EPOV (I know you couldn't wait. LoL)**

We were all laughing our butts off at Emmett. It would take him a long time to live this one down. But, I had a strange feeling he would want us to remember this little performance for a while.

As we all regained our composure, I noticed my personal angel wasn't laughing like the rest of us. She was just sitting on the floor with a glassy look in her eyes. Almost as if she wasn't mentally here with the rest of us.

I approached her and asked, "Why aren't you laughing? I haven't seen Emmett do that in a while…."

She seemed to snap back into her body. Right in that spit second, Alice had a vision. It was just of Bella running. To no where in particular.

She ran out of the room.

Before I could even think, I ran out after her. She raced down the stairs and out the back door. I couldn't help but notice that she was so graceful. Her beauty seemed to seep out of her.

But, she was still faster then me, since her body was full of human blood.

After a while, I couldn't see her anymore. I was still calling out after her, but my attempts were futile.

As I followed her mouthwatering scent, I wondered why she just ran off like that. Was she that repulsed by Emmett's dance moves?? **(I LOVE that line!)**

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was until her scent was really strong in one spot, meaning she stopped there. I glanced up to see that I was standing in the same spot where I came every day after I first met Bella. Before we fell in love with each other.

I allowed myself to reminisce for only a brief moment about those few days, and how close she came to death those three times when she was still human and we had first met.

I shook off the memories and sniffed the air around me until I found the direction of her scent.

With a jolt of terror, I realized that she had walked into the city.

**BPOV**

This was a million times easier than I had ever imagined. The scent of the humans didn't bother me in the least. Animals smelt better than them.

I had been walking around for about five minutes now. My eyes were glued to the ground because I'm sure if you saw some random chick walking around with almost glowing red eyes, you'd freak out.

I searched my pockets for any money. I found a credit card with the name Bella Swan on it. Alice, I was sure, was behind this, too.

Speaking of Alice, the phone in my other pocket rang. I looked at the caller id, and who else was it? I turned it off. I wasn't ready to go back yet.

Finally, I found a store that sold sun glasses. I ducked inside quickly. It was a small shop, there were only two employees in there at the time. I quickly grabbed a pair of sun glasses that would cover my eyes plus some.

I made my way to the counter quickly. The sooner I had my eyes concealed, the better. I threw the glasses on the counter without saying a word.

The elderly woman looked up at me as I turned my head to pretend to look out the window so she couldn't see my sinister looking eyes.

She scanned the glasses and told me the total. I paid with the credit card, and left with a quick thank you over my shoulder.

I slid the sun glasses on my face. I could see every thing exactly the same due to my enhanced vision.

For the next couple of minutes, I contemplated what had happened with the whole déjà vu thing. After close to a half hour and a lot of mindless wandering, I could only come up with one explanation. I could rewind time.

It made sense. Edward had once told me that the powers might have something to do with our human lives. If I could have rewound time when I was human, I would have been able to avoid an uncountable amount of embarrassing moments.

If this was true, everything that had happened earlier had perfect sense.

I was just about to try my theory out when I smelt something that almost made me lose control.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!! Yeah, I think the ending was pretty bad. BUT, as all of you well know, I like to end my chapters with a cliffie so people keep reading. And, it is short. SORRY!**

**OH, I think I need a Beta. It takes me too much time to proof read and change all of my mistakes, and I am painstakingly busy lately. SO, if anyone wants to, tell me please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Wazzup my peeps

**Wazzup my peeps?? Thank you all for reviewing, I'm ecstatic that you all like Bella's power!! **

**I really don't have much to say except that I'm starting a new all human story. So, if you like AH then check it out, PLEASE!**

**So, instead of doing my Spanish homework, I give you, CHAPTER 18!!**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I whirled around to see whose scent was driving me to insanity.

The scent that wanted to make me attack. The most disgusting smell in the history of the world, I was sure. I bet someone who had never showered in all of their life could smell a thousand times better. **(HA! You all thought the scent of blood was driving her crazy! Hehe, I know I'm evil.)**

Jacob was standing there. Just standing there, with his eyes wide.

I tried to unlock all of my muscles that were preparing me to attack. I focused on each part of my body until I was almost back to normal. There was no way to be 100 percent normal with my supposed sworn enemy in front of me.

After a few minutes, he was still just standing there, not moving. I felt the need to say something. We couldn't just stand here like two imbeciles, **(My word of the day)** though we were in an ally.

"Um, hi." I finally broke the ice.

And, though I didn't think it was possible, his eyes got wider. "B- Bella?" He stuttered.

I tried to joke about it. "Who else?" I asked.

Then, he did the last thing I thought he would.

**JPOV**

I couldn't take it any more. I went up to her and wrapped her in a ginormous hug. She was freezing, but I guessed that was to be expected. But, then, my mind caught up with my actions and I quickly dropped my arms and stepped away.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. "I'm just so happy that you're still here. We almost lost you…." I thought back to three days ago and shuddered

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Jake. I can't believe I got you into that mess."

"No problem, Bella. I can take care of myself." It was true. I was Alpha.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, Jacob."

Since we were so close, I could still smell her God-awful stench. It wasn't as bad as Edward's but it was still repulsive.

Then, something clicked in my head. Edward. Where was he? Did he just let Bella, or any new vampire wander around a heavily populated city with out any supervision? If when they were just changed, they had almost no self control, why was Bella not attacking humans?

I was abruptly furious. I couldn't believe that bloodsucker would just let her go out like this. My eyes narrowed.

"Where is Edward?" I said with my teeth clenched together.

Her facial expression switched from sorry to guilty. "Um, I really don't know."

This flared my temper up even more. "Did he just leave you here? With all of these humans? AND, you're a new born?" I wanted to see her eyes to see if she was telling me the truth, so I slid them off of her face.

I gasped. I forgot that when vampires "eat" humans their eyes glow red. "How many did you kill?" I blurted out before I could stop my self.

Her eyes widened. "No, no, Jacob. I didn't kill any. They really don't even smell that great…." She trailed off then started up again. "My eyes are red because of my blood. It doesn't just disappear, you know." She tried to joke. Relief swelled up inside of me.

"And my earlier questions?" My voice sounded a little bit strained.

Her eyes were swimming in guilt. "No," she said, her voice soft. "I ran away from him."

This shocked me. "Y- you don't want to live with him any more?" This excited me, though I well knew that we could never be together now.

Her eyes got huge again, then understanding flashed in them. "No, I do, Jacob." Que excitement being crushed. "It's just…. Well, promise me no matter how crazy this is going to believe me." She pleaded.

I nodded. "Okay, I promise."

She blew out a breath I didn't realize she had been holding. "Okay, I think I can rewind time."

"What??" I was shocked.

"Yeah. About 45 minutes ago Emmett was being hilarious. So, after he was done, I said I wished that I could see that again. Then, it felt like I was being sucked back. Then, the feeling disappeared and I was right where Emmett started being, well, Emmett. I was totally freaked out, so I ran. It was totally irrational, but I was so scared. I was just going to try to see if I really could go back in time, when you showed up." By the end of her little speech, she was looking at the ground.

This was… strange. But, at the same time, if this really was her power, she could do so much. I wanted to see if it really worked.

"Try it now!" I urged her.

She looked up at me. "Well, here's the thing, I don't think if I do it you would see any difference. But, I'll try…."

She closed her eyes and said, "One…two…three."

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my will on going back to when Jake told me to try to go back in time. "One…two…three." I counted down.

Then, I had the same feeling of being pulled backwards. I was aware of what was going on this time, so I kept my composure.

When it stopped, I opened my eyes to see Jake smiling at me. "Try it now!" He said.

A huge smile crept up on my face. "I just did."

His eye brows drew together. "But, I don't remember you doing that…."

This confused me. "But, I just told you…. OH! I told you that you wouldn't remember anything after you told me to try it."

He looked confused. "What? Wait, oh, okay I think I get it. Can you take me with you?"

"Uh, I don't know. That was the first time I purposely time traveled. I can try to take you with me."

His face lit up as he nodded. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

I had to laugh. He was so easy to excite. "Okay, I'm going to focus on taking us back to when you hugged me."

I could see the blood pool in his cheeks. "All right." He said, looking down.

I focused every fiber of my being on Jacob and I going back to the beginning of our conversation.

**OKAY: I have a new saying to get people to review: REVIEW CREW ASSEMBLE! Hehehe, I liked that one. ANY WHO- It's not too much of a cliffie (and you well know my obsession with cliffies..) **

**So, I was wondering if you wanted the deleted scene** **when Paul tells Emily about Sam. **

**Okay, last thing, I promise! I want to know if you think I should end this story soon since it is kinnda going off track since it was originally only supposed to go through when Bella go changed, or if I should keep going. YOUR CALL! Now, to go do (insert shudder here) Spanish homework.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello to my beautiful fans

**Hello to my beautiful fans! I love you guys so unbelievably much! SO, you all want a little EPOV? Well, here ya go!!**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I hated walking at a human pace. Especially when the reason for my existence was God-knows-where. She could be anywhere in the city.

She was a new-born for crying out loud! The scent of humans would have been too much for her to bear by now. I didn't care. No matter what Bella has done now. We would probably have to move, cover up our tracks. I didn't think she could control her burning thirst until her and her prey were alone.

I was searching through every one's thoughts. I wasn't getting much.

"… _He did what? OH, Sara will so find out about…"_

"…_if I can get these for cheaper at that other store. What was it called again?..."_

"…_Such a good book! I can't believe Stephenie Meyer is discontinuing…"_

These were no avail to me. It had been about 45 minutes since I had seen her.

My phone rang. I glanced at the caller id. Alice.

I flipped my phone open. "Alice what's going on?" I asked quickly.

She was breathing hard. "Edward! Her future…"

This caught my attention. With a pang in side of me, I asked fearfully, "Wh-what about her future?"

"It's not there." She whispered.

I felt numb. I collapsed on the nearest bench. My mind refused to make sense of the words.

After a minute of silence, she continued. "It's just gone! Just blank…."

I considered what could have happened. Another vampire… The Voultori…? I didn't dwell on these possibilities for long.

I realized it was like déjà vu. Her future disappeared twice in the span of less than three days.

I hoped I still had time. I HAD to still have time. All of a sudden, an all to familiar mental voice popped into my head.

"_That can't be. It couldn't…. But what if it is her? I need to go check it out… HOLY CRAP! No. Freakin. Way."_

I took of in the direction of Jacob and Bella. I saw her beautiful face in his mind. I had to be there NOW. I didn't know if they could control themselves.

Once again, I had to act human. But, I ran as fast as I could without drawing too much attention to my self. But, I still got some dirty looks from any person I bumped into. I didn't bother to mumble apologies.

I was less than three minutes away now. I kept running. I finally turned into the ally way. And gasped.

**BPOV**

I concentrated every fiber of my being to take Jacob with me. Just when the familiar pulling sensation began tugged at me, my concentration was shattered by someone screaming, "BELLA!!"

My eyes snapped open, and I realized that clutching onto Jake's arm. I barely had time to realize what was happening before I was on the other side of the ally way.

Though I could now move as fast as an immortal, I wasn't quite used to it yet.

As soon as I got my bearings, I realized what was going on. I felt so guilty

It was Edward, trying to protect me. There was a continuous growl erupting from his chest. He was positioned in front of me, arms spread wide.

Jacob was the picture of ease, but his expression was tinted with annoyance. "We were kind of in the middle of something." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I don't know why, but I found this utterly hilarious. I started laughing uncontrollably.

Finally, the growl stopped as Edward whirled around to look at me. I could tell in his eyes, he thought I was insane. Maybe I was.

Jake was chuckling by the time I gained control of myself. I realized I was leaning on the brick wall of the ally way for support. I quickly straightened myself.

Edward was still in the same position he was when my outburst began. But, this time, instead of questioning for my sanity in them, they were filled with concern.

The guilt quickly washed over me again, only this time around it was about ten times stronger.

Without thinking, I raced forward and into his arms. I embraced him for about a millisecond, then a pulled back a couple of inches and crashed my mouth to his. He immediately returned my affections.

After a minute, and a few gagging sounds in the first few moments courtesy of Jake, I pulled away from him.

"I am so sorry." I whispered, looking in to his captivating eyes.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, love. Though, I did almost have a heart attack when I saw you were here with the dog." He sighed. "Actually, I shouldn't have hard feeling for him anymore."

I glanced away from Edward, to see why Jacob hadn't broken in yet. But, to my surprise, he wasn't there.

I was confused. "Um, what do you mean? And where's Jake?"

He laughed. "I'll explain on the way home. So, I suggest if you want Alice not to have a heart attack of her own, we get going." He took my hand and we started forward.

**REVIEW CREW ASSEMBLE!! Yes, it's short and a filler, but I promise next week's will be better!**

**I want to take a moment to thank Brianna and Kelsie for supporting me at school and everything. OH, and Katie for her amazing sound effects!**


	20. Chapter 20

HELLO my awesome reviewers

**HELLO my awesome reviewers! You never disappoint me! So, a lot of you are wondering where Mr. Jacob went. Well, I guess you will find out right about… NOW!**

**Chapter 20 (WOW! 20 already?? Time sure does fly by!)**

**JPOV**

Bella was concentrating on taking us back to the beginning of our conversation. Her hand clutched my arm. Geez, this is taking a lot of focus to do. It looks like she was constipated or something. **(LOL)**

I began to feel something tug at my body. I wondered if this is what it felt like right before you go back.

Right when the sucking got stronger, Edward showed up at the entrance of the ally way. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw us. I smirked as he regained his composure yelled "Bella!" and rushed to break us up.

I realized that he knew nothing of Bella's power. I quickly blocked my thoughts with the most annoying song I could possibly think of.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…_ I could have sworn I saw him grimace.

He got there and half threw Bella across the ally and began growling at me. If that were me, I'd be so much gentler. Didn't he realize that she was so precious, even if she isn't as breakable any more?

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was kind of pissed. I really wanted to see if Bella could take me back. Now, THAT would be the coolest thing in the world. Much cooler than _his_ power….

He positioned himself in front of Bella, as if to protect her. Ha, she didn't need that any more.

"We were kind of in the middle of something." I hinted. I purposely made it sound like there were two meanings behind that statement. Edward's grimace popped up again. I think it is pathetic, how he doubts himself so much. Unfortunately for me, Bella would never choose anyone else over him.

All of a sudden, Bella burst out laughing. Did she get what I was trying to do?

Edward's annoying and unnecessary growl _finally_ came to an end as he turned around to look at Bella. I think she may be loosing it. Hey, but if I was a vampire, I'd probably loose it too.

After a few minutes of her laughing, I began to giggle- I MEAN CHUCKLE- too.

She finally stopped laughing, and turned to look at her personal parasite with guilt in her eyes. What did she have to be guilty for? She only did what was logical.

She ran forward into his arms. Of course. After a split second, she backed up an inch or so, and kissed him. EW! Watching this was a million times worse than when I unfortunately caught a few glances of my parents kissing. I still get nightmares….

I gagged a few times for dramatic affect. Hey, some one had to be realistic here. Not every one got their happy ending.

After I was done with that I glanced around. When my gaze rested on the sidewalk outside, I felt my heart go in to overdrive and my lungs burning for air, though I had plenty.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was walking down the side walk, swinging her hips from side to side in the sexiest way I had ever seen, Bella was nothing compared to this. **(NOT my opinion, just his)**

She kept her gaze trained in front of her. She had an aura of confidence around her.

Her brunette hair was a few inches past her shoulders, and there were natural blonde highlights in it.

Before I knew what was happening, I was speed walking towards her. I was less than ten feet behind her now. This is when it hit me. I had _imprinted._ Crap! But, looking at her now, I couldn't bring myself to regret it. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her. Of course, this would freak her out to no end…

Now that I was behind her, I could tell she was younger than me. She was probably about 5'4, and I was guessing, about 14. Great, I would probably freak her out. This is so not my day.

I just kept following her. I dropped back about 20 feet now. There was no need to scare her. _"Yet."_ The ever so annoying voice in my head said. I really need to get my brain checked out….

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed out loud. A lot of people turned to look at me, but luckily _she_ didn't. I just kept walking with my head down.

She eventually turned into the Seattle Mall. And to improve to my never failing bad luck, it was very crowded. I was sure to loose her.

But, shoving people aside, I followed her. She walked into the food court and looked around. Eventually, she caught another girl's eye and she jumped a little bit and waved.

She sat down with the other girl, and they began talking animatedly.

I sat down a few tables away to see if I could hear what they were talking about. I caught bits and pieces of their conversation, including their names.

_Her_ name was Amber and her friend's name was Kristen. _"Amber, what a beautiful name."_ I thought.

While I was still mulling over her name, they got up to leave. I waited a few minutes, then got up to follow them. By now, I had gotten to know Amber's scent, so I could follow her more easily.

After about an hour, Kristen decided it was time for a trip into Victoria's Secret. My eyes just about bugged out of my head when I thought Amber was going to go in with her. A girl that young shouldn't go in there.

Much to my relief, Amber refused, and decided to sit on the bench outside and wait for her friend.

I decided I needed to make my move, now or never. I sauntered over to her, and sat down beside her.

**Review Crew Assemble!! Okay, I hope this was funnier since I've been under a little bit of pressure from a certain some one coughcoughKelsiecoughcough to be funnier.**

**OKAY, I have major writer's block for what should happen back on the other side of the story with Bella and Eddie boy. SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry, but there will be on update next week. So sorry!**


	21. Chapter 21

IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM

**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM!**

Chapter 21

APOV (Amber)

Why on this Earth would Kristen want to go into Victoria's Secret?? We're only 15 years old!! But, me, being the sensible one, stayed outside.

I was boy watching, when the hottest guy on this planet sat beside me. WOW, he was huge! Probably 6'7 or something crazy like that.

I knew I had exactly a zero percent chance of going out with him, but a girl can dream, right??

He was looking the other direction, so I pushed my chest out a tiny bit, and said "Hello." In the most seductive voice I could manage without being a total slut.

He immediately looked over at me, and his eyes widened. I quickly scanned over my outfit to see if I had forgotten anything important. I decided I looked okay, so I looked back up at him questionably.

"Oh, um, hi." He stuttered. Did _I_ do that to him? No, I'm only 15; he's got to be so much older.

Before I could think, I blurted out, "What's your name?" GOD! I sounded like a three year old! How stupid could I act in a span of 10 seconds?

He chuckled. It was low and throaty, and pretty damn sexy! "Jacob. And you?"

It didn't seem like he thought I was mentally retarded. But, he could be an awesome liar. "Amber." I managed to get out.

"Amber, what a pretty name." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Nice to meet you." Did he seriously just do that? Oh, my God! My hand was burning where ever he touched it. _"Is that normal?"_ I thought.

"N-nice to meet you, too." I stuttered over my words like an idiot. I really didn't care though. I think he liked me. Wow.

Jacob glanced up at the clock, then back at me, and his eyes got really wide. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Can I have your number?"

He wanted my number? Okay, I seriously think I'm dreaming. "Oh, yeah." I rattled off my number as he punched it into his phone and took a picture of me. I'm pretty sure I smiled bigger then I ever had. I was ecstatic! I barely knew the guy and he wanted _my_ number. My ego was getting so big, I thought my head might explode.

I got his number and a picture, too. After that, he kissed my hand _again_ and said goodbye.

As he speedily walked away, the clock on the elevator chimed once to signify that it was noon. _"Just like Cinderella."_ I thought.

**PLEASE READ!! SORRY ITS SO SHORT! It was originally just gonna be an a/n but I hate those, so I thought I might as well give you something! Please review it!**

**OKAY- here's the bad news: This story only has a few more chapters left to it. : ( : ( Good news- THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! I'm sooooo excited!! I have this awesome idea that my mom actually helped me come up with. (SHOCKER) It will be coming soon to a computer near you.**

**And, this will probably be the last of the Amber/ Jake chapters, unless you want more….**

**I love you guys so much!! Steph**


	22. Chapter 22

HEY MY AWESOME REVIEWS AND READERS

**HEY MY AWESOME REVIEWS AND READERS!! Sorry for the lack of update last week. **

**Kay, guys. Here's the thing: The Jake/Amber story won't be able to fit in with the sequel. : ( SO, I think that a lot of the remaining story is going to focus on them. Since a lot of you like them, and all. **

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

On the way back to the house, Edward explained what had happened to Jacob. I was so happy he finally found his perfect match. Even if she a bit too young for him, for right now. But, I knew Jake would make it work.

Of course, in order to get Edward to tell me that, I had to promise to tell him why I ran off like I did. So, when we reached the house, it was my turn.

"Can I tell you in your room please?" I asked while we were standing in the backyard.

At the exact moment he said "Yes," a small blurry rocket shot in to me. I stumbled backwards, but Edward caught me. I looked down to see Alice clinging to me like I was her life line.

"Oh, my God, Bella I was so worried!!" She said this like it was one word.

I smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Alice. I had a mini-breakdown."

She looked up, puzzled. "Over what?" She demanded.

I looked over at Edward. He was learning forward like he thought I would tell them now.

I blew out a breath. "Fine. But can I tell everyone at once? Because it's kind of a long story."

Alice towed me into the house at the speed of light. "I'll take that as a yes…" I muttered to no one in particular. I could hear Edward following us. I knew he wouldn't miss this for the world.

We stopped outside of Emmett's room, again. I guessed they hadn't moved for the last hour.

Edward started laughing from behind me. "Emmett's on a role today!" he said between fits of laughter. I wondered if I really wanted to know what was going on in there.

Alice quickly shushed Edward. She put a finger to her lips, silently telling us to be quiet. I complied with her quickly. There's nothing scarier than an angry pixie.

Alice pushed the door open. No one noticed her, Edward, and I file into the room.

Emmett was on the floor, by the couch with his hand over his eye. He was whimpering, with the occasional "OW! Dammit, my eye still hurts!" Rose and Jasper were on the bed, laughing their butts off.

"Why me? Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Emmett asked. I think he meant it as a rhetorical question, but Rose felt the need to answer him anyway.

"Because, you are the only vampire I know who could possibly get pie in their eye! And "Pumpkin pie has never hurt you before." is not a very good excuse."

At this point, I couldn't hold in my laughter any more. Alice and Edward quickly followed me, and we all were on the floor laughing.

All three of them whipped their heads around to look at us.

"BELLA!!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs. He came and engulfed me in a gigantic bear hug. I was lucky I didn't need to breathe any more.

After Emmett finally put me down, Jasper and Rosalie came over and hugged me, and told me that they were concerned for me when I ran off.

After that, Alice made them all sit down, so I could start telling them why I ran off. Carlisle and Esme joined us for this.

I looked at each member of my families faces, took a deep breath, and began to tell my story.

**EPOV**

Bella stood in front of our family, ready to tell her story. She locked eyes with me, and I nodded, giving her my encouragement.

She took a deep breath, and began. "Okay, well as you all know, Emmett was being, well, Emmett this morning. He was goofing off. So when _Wannabe_ came on by the Spice Girls, he danced on the bed, right?" We all nodded our heads.

"Alright, so what you might not have remembered is that I did laugh." All of our brothers and sisters thought back to earlier today. None of them remembered her laughing. There were only mental images of her sitting there, eyes wide.

"You didn't laugh." Jasper stated.

She took another unneeded breath. "Yes, I did. The first time at least."

Now she had lost us. _"Eddie, I think your girlfriend is loopy."_ Emmett thought. I choose to do him a favor, and ignore that comment.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She closed her eyes. "I mean, I found out what my power is."

My eyes widened. She had a power. Well, she obviously was special, and she should have gotten a power but-

She cut off my mental babbling by saying, "I can rewind time."

**SO, LET THE REVIEW CREW ASSEMBLE! I know its not long, but I have problems about writing long chapters. AND, I was going to write more last night, but I was a little busy talking to someone on the phone…**

**LUV YOU GUYS!**


	23. Chapter 23: Last Chapter

Thank you review crew

**Thank you review crew!! Your work inspires me! And, I want to apologize for the last few chapters that have been RIDICULOUSLY short. I realized I was making them shorter, so that I wouldn't have to give up this story as quickly. Meaning, this is the LAST CHAPTER. I promise it will be longer, and not what you expect.**

**Chapter 23: The Finale…?**

**BPOV**

"I can rewind time." When I said this, everyone was still. No one moved for 30 seconds or so, resulting in me staring at the ground.

All of a sudden, there was a shriek. I looked up, bewildered, to see Alice jumping up and down.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, OHMIGOSH!! This is so perfect! If we ever make a mistake, she can turn back time to before that!!" She squealed.

I realized she was right. If one of them accidentally moved too fast, or used too much of their over-abundant strength, I could fix it. For the first time, I felt worthy to be in this near-perfect family. I felt at home. A slow smile crept on to my face as I processed all of this.

Esme was the first one to move after Alice. She came over and wrapped me in a tight hug. A feeling of warmth and acceptance spread through me. "Congratulations." She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back. My smile grew wider.

She squeezed me one last time, then let go. Emmett was right behind her, and he swept me up in to a giant bear hug, and swung me around. "Alright!" he bellowed. "My little sister has a freakin' awesome power!"

I laughed as he put me down. "Thank you, Emmett. But, I may need therapy after seeing your little dance twice."

He roared with laughter, and stepped out of the way to let someone else through. This time, it was Rose. She hesitantly hugged me, still getting used to not hating me any more.

Without saying any thing, she let go, and stepped to the side with Emmett. I was attacked by Alice next. She was asking questions faster than anyone could understand them.

Jasper came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down. I smiled gratefully at him, and he returned the grin. He led Alice out of the room, before she could get hyper again.

Carlisle came up to me next. He hugged me in a very fatherly way. "I am extremely curious about your new skill," he said. "So, if you don't mind, I would love to do a few experiments later. Just to see things like if you could take items or other people back with you."

I smiled up at him. "Of course I don't mind. I need to find out what the extent of my power is, too."

He grinned. "Well, is tomorrow okay to begin?"

"Yes. Tomorrow would be perfect." I couldn't wait to begin to explore the depths of my power.

Carlisle stepped to the side, to go be with Esme. I looked up to see Edward, still seated on the couch. _"Did I do something wrong? Does he think I'm a total freak?" _I thought in panic.

I decided that I needed to put my worries aside. So, I walked up to him, and sat on the couch right beside him.

"So," I said, looking at my hands. I couldn't think of much else to say, so I just kept my head down.

I felt Edward move on the couch beside me. He put one of his hands over mine, and I still stared at them, self conscience. He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up into his eyes. And, as usual, once I looked into his eyes, there was no way on this earth I could look away.

His stunning and captivating golden eyes held nothing but love and amazement. That put all of my unsettlement **(Does the word sound familiar, Kelsie?)** to rest.

Without saying anything, he ever so slowly moved his mouth to mine. When his lips were a few inches away, I couldn't wait any longer. My mouth met his. We kissed passionately for a while, since neither of us needed air.

When we finally broke apart, both gasping for unnecessary air. I noticed that everyone else had left the room, probably to give us privacy.

While I was still glancing around the room, Edward once again moved my head so I was looking at him.

"You," he paused, then started over. "You are simply amazing. Not only are you the most beautiful thing to ever grace this planet, but you also have one of the most amazing powers I have ever seen. It will probably end up being most useful, too. Bella, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

I looked at him, stunned. As soon as I regained my composure, I said, "Edward, you want to know what YOU did to deserve ME? I think it's the other way around. I was a silly little human girl. You, for some unknown reason, chose me. You could have anyone in the world. The real question is, what did I do right to get you?"

There was fierceness in his eyes. "Don't _ever_ doubt yourself again. You, just being yourself, is the best thing that I have ever, or will ever come across."

With that, we kissed again, and just held each other for hours on end

The next day was when the tests began. Carlisle called every one into the living room around midday.

He told everyone that I would try and rewind time to the beginning of the conversation.

"But, first, I want everyone to tell a story of their prior years. " Carlisle said. Almost everyone was confused by that statement. Almost everyone, meaning everyone besides Edward, because he could read Carlisle's mind, and Emmett, because he's Emmett.

So, we went in a circle, starting with Carlisle. He told a very inspirational story of how he saved a two-year olds life. Apparently, he had been locked in a closet and neglected by a young mother for a lengthy period of time. At the end, he said, "Bella, did you rewind time?"

I was confused. "Was I supposed to?"

He shook his head. "No. But, at the end of this conversation, that is where I want you to rewind time to. I actually want you to try to take me with you, but incase that doesn't work, answer yes to my previous question."

"Alright."

Esme told a story about how when she was in school, she had to wear this wretched uniform. We were all cracking up as she described it. I couldn't help but sympathize for her because of the uniform.

Rosalie told us a story of how when she was in school, there was a random lady in the school office, that would always yell at her and her friends. She said most of the time she would run away, laughing.

Emmett told a story from a few years ago. He bought a blender. Totally randomly, he just bought a blender and named it Blendy. Then, he broke it. By accidentally sitting on it. **(Sorry, Kim. I wasn't sure how it actually broke.) **I swear that boy….

Jasper's story of was how he beat Emmett in wrestling last week. Emmett wasn't happy with that particular choice of story.

Alice told a story about her crazy shopping trips, where she got a couple of random guys to help her carry all of her bags to her car.

Edward told the story of how we met. He made it sound so much more mushy and gushy than it really was. I knew, the only thing he was thinking about at that time was how not to kill me. But, I let him keep going. It was nice to hear, nonetheless.

I wasn't sure what to do with my story. I decided finally to tell about when I played a prank on my best friend in Phoenix. Let's just say, she never looked catsup the same way again….

After I finished, Carlisle said, "Okay, Bella. See if you can take me back to where I told you."

"Okay." I said quietly. Edward intertwined his hand with mine for support. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on nothing but Carlisle and I going back to the beginning. Well, the feeling of Edward's skin on mine was nagging at the back of my mind.

Then, I was being pulled backwards, like twice before. But, I could sense that I wasn't alone this time. A feeling of victory spread through me. It worked.

I still had my eyes closed when I felt like I was back to normal. "Extraordinary." I heard Carlisle whisper.

I opened my eyes to see his face in absolute awe. I giggled.

I looked at Edward, but I noticed his hand was still holding mine. But, we weren't like that at this point in time before.

I slowly lifted my eyes to his face. His eyes were wide, staring down at me.

"Did you come, too?" I asked quietly.

A grin broke through the mask of shock on his face. "Yes."

In the rest of the day, we figured out that I could take the whole coven as far back as I wanted to. This was beginning of a beautiful start of forever. **(You think it ends there? NOPE!! This chapter isn't over yet.)** Or, at least, that's what I thought at the time.

**2 weeks later**

Everything was running smoothly at the Cullen house hold. We had all been hanging out, and planning our next move to England. We obviously couldn't stay in Forks much longer without someone getting suspicious.

I was playing chess with Jasper again, this time though, I was beating him like there was no tomorrow. I smiled as I saw a way to get him in check mate. He moved his queen right where I wanted him to, and I slid my bishop forward.

"Check mate!" I said triumphantly. He opened his mouth and looked like he was going to object, but he couldn't find any loop holes. I was smug for the next few minutes, then it abruptly went away. Alice and Edward were out hunting, and I was bored.

I got up and started walking away. "Losers clean up." I called to Jasper over my shoulder.

I started out of the window in Edward's and my room. After a minute, my cell phone rang, breaking the silence. I flipped it open without checking the caller  
ID.

"Hello?" I said hopefully, wishing it would be Edward calling to say he was coming home early.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar husky voice say.

"Jacob!" I said excitedly. "Oh, how are you? How's Amber? Did you tell her yet?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I'm great. Yeah, I told her a few days ago. She is being surprisingly cool about it, almost better than you."

I pretended to be offended. "Well, then! I'm taking that as an insult!"

He snorted. "Yeah, whatever, Bella. So, I was wondering if you and Edward wanted to come over here and meet her in about fifteen minutes?"

I smiled. "I would love to! But, Edward is, um, out right now. He won't be back until later. So, can I come alone?"

"Of course." He said. "So, I'll see you in fifteen?"

Then, something clicked in my head. "Jacob, what about the treaty?"

He sighed. "I'm Alpha now. I trust you guys enough that I'm not going to enforce it."

"Okay. See you then." I said, then hung up.

"Hey," I called to Jasper. "I'm going out for a while!"

"Alright. Just don't be seen by anyone you know." He answered from somewhere in the house.

I sprinted out of the house, and to Edward's Volvo. Him and Alice had taken her Porsche. I turned the car on, and took off. I still wasn't a fan of such high speeds, but I could still go ten or twenty miles over the speed limit.

I pulled up to Jake's house five minutes early. I jogged up to the front door, and knocked on it a few times. The door swung open, and Jacob greeted me with a bright smile.

"Jake!" I squealed, sounding like Alice. "Where's Amber? I can't wait to meet her!"

He laughed. "Excited much?" He asked. "She'll be here soon."

He let me in, and we sat at the kitchen table, discussing everything. Then, the back door cracked open.

"Jake?" I heard a sweet voice call. Then, a very attractive girl stuck her head in the door.

"Hey, Amber. Come here, this is Bella, the vampire." Jacob said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. 'The vampire'. I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew in from out side, making Amber's scent swirl around the room.

The second I smelt it, I was no longer in my seat. My teeth were at her neck, and before I could stop my self, she was limp in my arms, and I was licking the sweetest blood ever off of my lips.

_"My la tua cantente." _My brain recognized as I stared down at her in horror, she looked so helpless and defenseless. I heard Jacob explode into a wolf behind me. I knew I only had seconds until he attacked me.

Dry sobs were wracking my chest as I concentrated all of my energy on going back. I didn't care if I was five minutes for five hours; I just needed to go back.

I felt my self being sucked back, but there was something different about it this time. I don't know how, but I knew that I was going back, _far._

**YOU GUYS!! That's it for Unwelcome Guest! AW! This was soooo much fun to write!! So, let the Review Crew Assemble!!**

**I'll update again when I put the sequel up. I might take a tiny break between now and when I post the sequel up, so sorry for the biggest cliffie in the history of cliffies here.**

**Really fast, I want to thank Kim, Briana, and Kelsie for helping me through this whole thing, and always making me laugh. (Twitch, twitch)**

**Kay, guys! See you later, and remember, I love you all so unbelievably much!**


	24. SEQUELDeleted SceneSuprise!

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!!**

**IT'S CALLED STARTING FROM SCRATCH!**

**And now that's out of the way, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! This story finally reached 100 alerts!! AH! Thank you sooo unbelievably much! Here is the deleted scene I promised you! **

**AND, I have a little treat as the second part of this update.**

**DELETED SCENE: PAUL TELLS EMILY**

**PaulPOV**

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this."_ I thought. I was pacing outside Emily's house. I knew I needed to suck it up and go in there, but I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

I couldn't just go in there and be like, "Hey, Emily! Yeah I was just stopping by to say your soul mate died!" I had gotten myself into this mess, and I needed to get myself out.

Before I had a chance to change my mind, I walked up to the door and knocked quickly. I made my feet stay where they were and not high tail it out of there.

After a few minutes, Emily, poor, innocent, unsuspecting Emily opened the door and greeted me with a big smile. I tried to return it, but I failed miserably.

"Hello, Paul! What a surprise. How are you today?" She asked brightly as I walked in.

"Not so great, Emily. How about you?" I asked in a monotone voice.

Her smile fell a tiny bit, but it fell enough for me to notice. "I'm alright, but I have this feeling that something is wrong…." She trailed off, staring off into space.

"Oh." That was the only thing I could think of to say.

"So, where's Sam? I'm making him lunch. You can stay, too, if you want." She said while putting something that looked wonderful into the oven.

I took a deep breath. I knew it was now or never. "Emily, Sam's not coming back." I said quietly.

Even though she wasn't looking at me, I saw her face pale. She spun around. "What do you mean?" She asked, choking out her words.

"I mean he d-" I took another deep breath, then spoke quietly "He died."

She leaned against the wall for support, then slid down it. "Emily?" I jumped up, concerned.

She was sitting on the floor, just staring at it. There were no tears, no screams. Her whole face was in an emotionless mask. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Emily, its okay to cry." I whispered, on the verge of tears myself.

She just shook her head, and kept staring. I sighed, trying to reign in my emotions. I couldn't be a mess if I wanted to help her.

I picked her up easily and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and sat with her for a few minutes. Her face still hadn't changed from the expressionless mask. I wondered if she was in shock.

I decided I needed to move her. I picked her up again, and started walking toward the door. "Emily, I'm going to take you to my house, so I can watch you." When she heard this she started kicking and screaming.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO! Everything I have left of him is here! Don't make me leave!" I walked her back to her bedroom, and this is when the water works started. I just held her and let her cry herself out.

After a half hour, Leah came in. I looked up and she mouthed to me, "I'll take over from here. She needs some girl time." I nodded, and left her on the bed, where Leah let her cry on her shoulder.

"Thank you." I mouthed. I ran out the door, and I didn't stop running until I got to Jacob's house.

**Here's the thing: This story was NEVER supposed to turn out the way it did. SO, here's the original version I wrote over the summer!**

**BPOV**

I let out another sigh. I was having a very bad day. Edward and his family were gone hunting somewhere in central California. I hated having him gone. I would never let him know how much it hurt me to have him leave. If he knew I felt a fraction of what I did feel he wouldn't leave me, even to hunt.

It was about one AM and Charlie had taken the night shift at the police station to make ends meet. I had just woken up from one of the abandonment nightmares. I heard something outside my window. I didn't think much about it at first. I figured it was a raccoon or something to that effect. I rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep, suppressing the nightmare from my mind.

After about 5 minutes, I heard the sound again, only this time it was louder this time. There was no way on this Earth that was Edward. He would be absolutely silent. It wouldn't be Jacob either. He was in Canada. And, if he did decide to grace us with his presence, he would wait till morning.

Alright, so if those two were out, I was wondering who else could possibly want to see me in the middle of the night.

The next thing that came to mind was another vampire out to get me, but that seemed totally unlikely. Alice would have seen it coming.

I began to become frightened and my heart rate picked up. What could be out there?

Then, the window slid open slowly and silently. I froze, stunned momentarily with fear. My heart pounded furiously.

Then, someone began to lower themselves throw the window. First, I saw a black leg. It blended into the darkness almost perfectly. Then, I saw the other.

My heart absolutely froze when the intruder lowered himself all the way in. He was dressed head to toe in black.

Right behind him came another person, then three more, who were all dressed in black. The five of them were staring at me with looks hard to describe. It looked like a mix of disgust, panic, and determination. It scared me to death.

During all of this, I was still frozen in my bed. Part of me was telling me to run, but the other half wouldn't listen. I quickly pondered why Edward wasn't here. Wouldn't Alice have seen this?

"Well, look at this," The first one said. "One little teenage girl standing between us and a fortune. You know, this house is relatively well stocked. I'm glad we picked it."

The second one began to speak. "She's seen too much. By now she's gotten a good look at our faces. Ya'll know what we have to do."

I finally grasped what they were saying. They had picked this house at random tonight. If they didn't Alice would have seen it and Edward would have been here.

Now that I had seen what they looked like, they would have to get rid of me somehow. I didn't want to know what they would do. All I knew was that this wouldn't end well.

I still stayed in my position. I had no idea what my face looked like, but did it really matter?

"Well, let's go," The first one said again, "Travis, start getting the stuff. Ben and Cody, go help him. John, you help me get the girl."

The last three began to leave my room and search the rest of the house. But, I was much more concerned about the first two men. They started to move toward me.

I finally snapped back into my body and began to move. I stood on my bed, ready to kick anyone who got too close.

"Stay back!" I warned. Deep down inside I knew it would do no good. Two 20 or 30 year old men against an 18 year old girl. Yeah right. I tried to look like I believed I could do it anyway.

The one I knew as John knocked my legs out from under me as I tried to kick him because he got too close. I landed on my back, my breath momentarily lost.

The other man grabbed my arms right before I could get my breath back.

I began to struggle. The hand holding my arms then called, "Get her legs, John!"

Their grips felt like steel to me, but it was nothing compared to Edwards.

"Okay," John said. "Where's the blanket?" No one answered. "Alright, no one brought the blanket. Nice." He looked really angry.

I started to scream. Not that anyone could hear me. Charlie was gone and the closest neighbors were miles away. Tonight, of all nights, these men had to come.

I knew Edward would catch up to them eventually. The question is whether it was going to be before or after my impending death?

The first man clamped his hand over my mouth. I opened my mouth and bit his hand. Hard.

Then, I smelt it. There was blood spurting out of his hand where I bit him. I began to feel nauseous and dizzy by the smell and sight of it.

The man I bit cussed. "Someone get me something for my hand! And something to tie her up with!"

As the bleeding got worse, so did I. The walls were moving every where and every thing got blurry and started to shimmer.

"Hey," I heard some one shout. "Is she okay? She doesn't look so good."

Then everything went black.

STARTFROMSCRATCHSTARTFROMSCRATCHSTARTFROMSCRATCHSTART

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in a moving car, lying down. I tried to remember if I fell asleep in Edward's car on the way home. All of a sudden, the previous events of that night swirled in my head.

I sat up with a jerk. "You're finally up." Said the one named Cody.

I didn't say anything back. I just sat there. Eventually, Cody and the driver whom I didn't recognize began chatting again.

After a minute or two, I noticed something that was standing in the middle of the street. At first I thought it was a deer or something. But, I realized exactly what it was. Edward.

He was just standing there, looking furious, in the middle of the road. By now, this had Cody's and the driver's attention. "Pete, why's he just standing there??" Asked Cody franticly.

"How should I know?" Pete spat back.

We were still approaching him with alarming speed. Even though I knew he was indestructible, this still scared me to death.

"I'm just going to run him down if he doesn't move." Said Pete, teeth clenched. My stomach lurched.

Then, we hit him. There was the sound of crunching glass and metal as we hit him. The hood of the car folded around his body. All I could see was the top of his head.

Afterwards, every thing was quiet for about a second, then the airbags deployed, catching Cody and Pete off guard. But, they cared less about the airbags and more about the man that had just crushed their car.

Edward began to come around their car. When our eyes met, I half smiled at him to know I was okay. He didn't smile back. He gave me an approximation of a nod then refocused his gaze on the two men in the front seat.

He opened the front door and grabbed each of the men by the front of their shirts and pulled them out of the car.

"Close your eyes, Bella." He said in the gentlest voice he could muster up. I nodded, I didn't want to see anymore violence.

Then, the screams started. I threw my hands over my ears to block out the sound, but that only worked to and extent. The screams of terror were abruptly cut off. I shivered, imagining what had just happened to them.

The next thing I knew, a pain of snow cold arms wrapped around me. I looked up into the golden eyes that held me prisoner. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you _at all_?" He asked, looking me over for signs of injury.

"No, no, I'm fine." I quickly assured him. His eyes were blazing with fury. I pulled his mouth down to mine. We kissed for a moment, but in that brief moment, I felt all of the fury and intentions in his kiss.

We pulled away and he scooped me up into his arms. He lifted me outside and gently put me down. I could tell he was putting all of his effort into not being too rough with me.

Edward walked over to the car and studied it briefly. Then, to my surprise, he picked it up, weighed it in his hand for a moment, then threw it over the tops of the trees. I heard it land a few moments later with a muffled thump.

He must have seen my wide eyed expression, because he mustered up a chuckle, then said, "I couldn't just leave it there."

The full force of my exhaustion came crashing down on me in that moment. I swayed on my feet. I would have probably fallen over, but Edward scooped me up again.

I was very close to falling asleep when I mumbled. "Edward, what about my stuff?"

"It's all in my Volvo. I caught up with the others when they stopped off first." He said in his musical voice that brought me even closed to sleep.

"Did you kill them, too?" I asked. I didn't really know if I was entirely coherent at that point.

"No, they left the car for a bit to get something to eat. Now, sleep, love." And with that I was asleep.

**Review Crew Assemble! (insert own snazzy theme song here) Kay, don't forget to go to the SEQUEL, STARTING FROM SCRATCH. Aren't you glad I changed the story up instead of just doing that??**

**I love each and every one of you!!**

**Steph **


End file.
